I Need You, Baby
by procrastinationlevel100
Summary: Discovering that there is a fine line between love and hate isn't easy. Especially when he's the pureblood heir of Slytherin and she's the muggleborn princess of Gryffindor. For everyone else it had always been obvious that there was an underlying passion between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, but they couldn't even see the chance of a friendship, let alone a passionate romance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Authors note: this chapter starts of a little slow as i started writing it a while ago and have only just returned to it, just give it a chance

Chapter 1:

Hermione Granger lay on a blanket that she had laid on the soft green grass earlier in her families -well she supposed it was hers now- back garden as she gazed up at the endless mass of gorgeous twinkling stars that spread in front of her. She could never help but admire the sheer beauty of the night sky, it was something she had grown to love over the years, the only constant in her ever changing life.

Hermione rolled over onto her side and grabbed the book on advanced potions that she had brought out with her before, she secretly wished she could spend more time like this, under the stars, reading a book but she had to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her 7th and final year. The young witch would normally spend most of her holidays dreaming about the day she would finally return to the old castle, but after the war Hermione had realised that Hogwarts wasn't the safe haven it used to be - even if Voldemort had been defeated- she knew threats lurked at every corner of the stone corridors she had thought she had known so well.

Threats like Draco Malfoy, she shuddered at the thought of his last name, he was the remaining heir of the 'Pure blood' family that had tried so desperately to defeat Harry and the rest of the Order of The Phoenix, tried to make Hermione loose the very last remains of her sanity as they tortured her in Malfoy Manor. Those were dark dark times, she always tried not to think about it but Draco's name always brought back the memories of Bellatrix straddling her with a knife in her hand and a terrifyingly hysterical glint in her eyes as she leaned down to carve mudblood into Hermiones soft forearm. Out of instinct she reached down to gently brush the scar on her left arm, it burned angrily under her touch but she couldn't find it within herself to care she had endured much worse pain than this. Deciding this topic was possibly too depressing for the night before her return to Hogwarts, Hermione turned on to better thoughts. When she went back to school, she would be Head Girl and that meant she would have more responsibility for the younger students. However it would also mean that she would no longer sleep in the gryffindor dormitory but instead in her own separate dorm that she would share with the Head Boy, whoever he was...

Normally they would inform the Head Boy and Girl as to who their counterpart would be -she had learned that from 'Hogwarts a History'- but this year they hadn't told Hermione who she would share her role with. Professor McGonagall had mentioned something about not telling her who the Head Boy would be as she didn't want her to turn down the role, Hermione could only wonder who on earth Professor thought Hermione despised enough to make her turn down the honour of being Head Girl in attempt to avoid them. Her thoughts then lead her to Harry and Ron, she hadn't written to them as much this holiday, probably because they hadn't had to plot some sort of plan to put Voldemort to rest, or that she had recently invested in a mobile phone after her Mum and Dad insisted upon using it instead of an owl, but she had still written to them. Ron had even rang her phone, bless him, but had accidentally hung up seconds letter after accidentally tapping the end call button. She giggled to herself as she remembered that call, Ron certainly wouldn't be able to survive a day in the muggle world.

She looked back at the house behind her, it felt weird to be back in her family home without her Mum and Dad, but it had been for the best and Merlin knew what could have happened to them had she not obliviated them. It still hurt to think of them but she had surrounded herself with a new family, the Weasleys, Harry, her friends at Hogwarts, Hagrid. She had built their relationships up from nothing, but there was still a big chunk of her missing, that used to be filled by her loving parents. She remembered the laughs they had shared, how close they had been, all the things they had done together and began to sob lightly.

The rocking of her body lured her into a deep slumber.

 _'Harry, Harry, HARRY!?, harry please wake up, please? You can't...not now, the war...the battle...Harry please' Hermionie watched as her bestfreind had his last ragged breath before her very eyes 'harry...' tears ran down her face, as a cold hand clutched her neck dragging her away from him 'HARRYYYYY...'_

 _The scene changed and Hermione was back in Malfoy Manner, back to the memory of Bellatrix straddling her, She could hear Draco crying out to her, maybe the man did have a heart even if it was made of stone, She could feel the pain that bellatrix had caused as she dug deep into her arm, Not just physical pain but psychological pain too, but this dream was different, Draco was walking towards her, his arms outstretched. His grey orbs shone with tears, tears for Hermione's pain, he barked a few harsh words at bellatrix and she removed herself from Hermione immediately, sobbing a little as she did._

 _The background melted and it was her and Draco on a beach, Draco was kissing her passionately, pressing his soft hand firmly against the small of Hermione's back, he tightened her grip on her as if secretly letting her know that he would never let go. The kiss deepened as the soft ocean breeze blew Hermione's across their faces tickling their skin. They broke apart giggling as Draco lifted her into his arms and the scene changed,_

 _she was a three year old girl on Christmas and she had just received a book by Charles Dickens and was squealing with excitement, she leant back to look at her parents but instead Draco sat there, a smug look on his face.'I knew you would like it darling'_

Hermione woke with a shudder, that last dream had really freaked her out, she reminded herself to ask professor Firenze about it when she returned to Hogwarts, actually she should probably ask him about them all, perhaps maybe not the third one though. Hermione blushed a deep wine red when she remembered the dream she had about Draco, it seemed so massively wrong but so right. She mused about this as she grabbed her book and her knitted blanket before heading back inside, her tanned skin glowing in the morning light.

She jumped into the shower, attempting to wake herself up. The warm water streamed down over her curves, and flowed down into the chrome plug hole. She lathered herself in a floral scented soap and rinsed it off under the water. She really did love being able to simply forget about everything and stand in the shower with the water pouring down her body. After a few more minutes cleaning herself and singing, Hermione stepped cautiously out of the shower onto a soft shower mat and took the fluffiest towel she could find. As she dried her body, she glanced down at her legs and her soft curls, she grabbed her wand from the pocket of her sweatpants she had disgarded on the bathroom floor and preformed the hair removal spell, all the hairs just simply disappeared, to regrow in a few months when the charm wore off.

She combed her wild hair adding atleast two whole tubs of sleakezey's hair potion before continuing to brush and brush until her long hair hung in a smooth curtain around her. She summoned her cloak and uniform from her bedroom and slowly dressed herself, deciding that she, as this was her last year at hogwarts and Nobody would honestly care if she changed up how she looked, would make more of an effort than usual and so slipped on a comfy push up bra that helped support her breasts and buttoned up a crisp white shirt leaving the top few buttons open so you could easily see her ample cleavage. Hermione would normally put on a tie and tights but she chose not to, she instead pulled on a very short skirt that barely reached her thighs. She decided to apply a light layer of makeup, a little bit of mascara, a tiny shimmer of pale pink on her lips.

*

Draco had woken up earlier than usual so that he could get ready for school in time to get to platform 9 3/4 to help who ever the Head Girl was with their duties.

He stood in the main hall of Malfoy Manor gazing around him at this colossal mansion that he called home, and wondered why Professor McGonagall hadn't told him who he would be sharing his duties with, it was customary that they would tell the Head Boy and Girl who there counterpart would be but he guessed he would find out soon enough, he apparated to platform 9 3/4 and appeared next to an incredibly good looking young lady, as his vision began to clear he realised that the woman was no other than Miss Hermione Granger.

"Granger." Draco didn't want to have to start a conversation this early, especially not with the hot headed Princess of Gryffindor, He was surprised she had even come back, she probably would have been accepted for Minster of Magic had she applied. He was even more surprised that Granger hadn't simply hexed his balls off already.

"Malfoy." She replied slowly turning to face him "What are you doing here this early?" To Draco's relied Hermione didn't have even a slight hint of sarcasm or aggression in her voice.

"Oh I'm here for my duty, Professor McGonagall said I should come early to help the Head Girl, may I ask what you are doing here?"

"I'm here to meet the Head Boy and do my tasks with him,"

It was at that moment that the two young pupils realised that the other was their fellow head and they both stood in awkward silence, their eyes looking everywhere except each other. They both felt considerably stupid, at how slowly they had realised that they had met their counterpart for the year and not realised.

"Well Granger-"

"Please, call me Hermione. After all we will be spending the rest of this year together"

"Okay, well Hermione, I must say you look absolutely unreal today, and if you weren't going out with that fucking weasel I would have snatched you up and taken you to the Heads' Compartment before you could say Merlin". Shit, shit, shit Draco hadn't meant to say that last bit but it had just slipped out, it was true though, Hermione did look simply delicious and Draco was starving.

Hermione stepped closer to Draco and wrapping her arms around his waist, traced his defined abs with the very tip of her finger. Shivers ran down through Draco's body as he curiously gazed down at the beautiful young girl wrapped around him and surprisingly, he felt absolutely complete. He also felt lust, as his eyes ran down over her petite body. He pressed himself firmly against her and looked down into her chocolate orbs. Her soft lips parted and his eyes flicked up to them, just as she started to speak.

"Who said the weasel mattered to me?"

Draco could hardly believe his ears, here he was the arch-nemesis of the golden trio staring down into the eyes of their stunning third member who had just seconds ago, said that her boyfriend Weasel, didn't even matter to her. Draco could have jumped with joy, he had dreamed of this moment but never ever believed it would come true.

He took a second to compose himself before replying,

"Well then Hermione, let's not waste another second simply just talking."

He lifted her gracefully off the platform and held her protectively close to his chest, as he sauntered onto the train. He got a few curious looks off of some of the early comers who were sat in their compartments getting ready for the journey to Hogwarts. But gradually Draco realised, with every new smirking face sat behind a glass door, it wasn't a look of confusion, but smugness, pride and relief. As he got further along the train, he realised everybody had been rooting for the two to go out, at least the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, the Slytherins and Gyffindors (as per usual) didn't want to admit that their two houses had anything to do with each other.

They arrived at the Head Boy and Girl compartment, and slid onto the plush leather chairs, Hermione lay herself down, and let her skirt ride up to her hips, exposing her round arse and revealing the lacy thong that she had decided to wear earlier. She watched as Draco's lustful eyes slid down her body, his mouth opening slightly, and his eyes clouding over with pure desire as he gazed at her breasts. He practically fell over on his way to her, and started to undo the buttons on her shirt, to let her out, when Potter burst through the door.

"Mione?!"

Potter stopped dead in his tracks, as he looked amused down at the scene before him. Draco with a very obvious boner, Hermione with her bra out, Dracos hand cupping one breast slightly, Hermionie's hand down Draco's tight pants. A slight smirk played on Potter's face.

"Well, well, well, what have I stumbled upon?" He wouldn't tell Ron about it but by the looks on their faces, they both thought he would.

Before Draco could stand to hex Potter into oblivion, the world around him wavered, the image becoming blurred and randomly coloured. Maintaining an almost dreamlike quality, he could no longer hear hermiones voice as she droned on about not telling Ron. She hadn't seemed to notice how strange Draco had begun acting. The world began to spin. Draco fell to the floor. His eyes snapping shut.

He awoke with a groan, he was back in his bed sheets. The whole sodding thing had been a dream. He swore in his head, he didn't even know why he was lusting after a filthy moodblood like her, he had pansy to fulfil all his desires for him. He glanced over at the clock on his bedside table. Great, he was going to be fucking late to meet the Head Girl at the train station. He stormed out of bedroom grabbing his cloak and the rest of his uniform from his wardrobe.

"IVY?!" He shouted as he made his way downstairs, the house elf's presence always calmed him, and reminded him of Granger- 'STOP IT!' he scolded himself as his thoughts yet again lead him to the Gryffindor.

Ivy appeared almost immediately and with a very deep bow began apologising, "Sorry Master Draco, I was mending your Mother's dresses. What is it you wanted?"

Draco breathed in, redirecting his thoughts towards the day he faced.

"Ah Ivy, its fine, please can I have some pancakes, with maple syrup?"

"Of course, Master Draco. Anything else?"

"No thankyou Ivy, That's all."

Draco dismissed the elf and she disappeared with a pop. Undoubtedly to reappear in one of the Mansions many kitchens.

*

Hermione Granger stepped out of her room in her new outfit, feeling just as amazing as she looked. She knew everyone would be quite surprised that she had chosen to wear this, but fuck them, it was her last year at Hogwarts and she could dress however the fuck she wanted. She ran down stairs and grabbed her wand and Crookshank's cage off of the kitchen table, making sure to grab the little beast's food aswell.

She danced happily into the hallway still feeling amazing and apparated to platform 93/4, the dizzy sensation she usually got from apparating was over quickly, apparently quenched by the feeling of ecstasy flowing through her veins. She glanced around when her vision had finally cleared to discover the Head Boy wasn't here yet so she figured she may as well get some reading done whilst she waited for him. She stepped onto the train and made her way to the Head Compartment, Already getting her wand out to summon the Advanced Potions book that she had started reading last night. As she walked down the train many early comers in compartments were wolf whistling or staring at Hermione but she was too absorbed in her book to notice. She was just reading up on wolfsbane when she collided with something warm and solid, her hands instinctively grabbed at it to stop herself from toppling over and it grabbed her back, sweeping her off her feet. She let out a high pitched squeal as she felt her feet lifted higher into the air and looked up to thank her saviour. Finding herself looking into the stormy grey eyes of, Draco Malfoy? Merlin he looked so much better up close.

*

An irritated Draco Malfoy marched down the train towards the slytherin compartments deciding he would spend half the journey there then half the journey in the head compartments, he had his wand in one hand and was studying a deep crack in the side when a warm body collided with his, it grabbed around his waist and Draco instinctively raised the body into his arms making great care in keeping his wand in his hand. Once he'd regained his balance he looked down to see who he'd walked into and found himself staring at the girl's breasts bounce as he walked, his eyes sliding gleefully down her body to her exposed midriff over her exceptionally short skirt, that had been folded up slightly to expose a pale pink lacy thong, down to her long smooth legs. His eyes flicked up to her face and he found himself gazing into the soft brown eyes of Hermione granger. She hadn't realised it was him yet and was too busy holding on to him and her book to look up, so Draco used the time to his advantage he admired her shiny hair that fell in waves over his arm and felt a tightening in his groin as his eyes slid back down to her tits. He looked away just as Hermione's eyes flicked up to his face

"Malfoy?" She questioned in an almost greeting. Her voice had changed, it was smooth and seductive but he'd be damned if he ever told her.

"Granger, May I ask why you thought walking down a narrow passage and reading a book at the same time would be a bright idea?" His tone was cool but not at all threatening but still he felt her shift slightly in his arms with discomfort, he felt like kissing her forehead and apologising. Fucking hell what was he thinking. Why someone of his status would kiss a mud-blood like granger was beyond him. She looked bravely back up at him,

"And may I ask how you didn't notice me coming towards you unless you were doing something equally as 'bright'." He almost smiled in response, it was unusual someone challenged him and he didn't realise how much he liked it,

"Come off it Granger, you're fully aware I'm much too intelligent for that." He allowed a smirk to grace his handsome features, and winked slightly at her.

"So what were you doing then? Or did you simply just want to bump into me and carry me bridal style all the way down the train?" She smirked back. Fuck. She'd grown up over the holiday.

"You wish, I wouldn't lay a hand on your dirty body," He looked down at her expected to see hurt on her face, instead he heard a loud laugh,

"How come you're carrying me then?" Draco felt there was no viable response to that other than to put her down, and it was only now that he realised he had been carrying her in his arms for much longer than was necessary. He glanced down at her again, she didn't seem that bothered and was concentrating rather hard on keeping her skirt down. The way she bit her lip when she focused made Draco feel like his heart was on fire, how he wanted those soft lips against him. To whisper in his ear and leave trails of blazing hot kisses all over his body. As he watched her finely manicured hands tighten their grip on her skirt's hem he felt like telling her to let it ride up over her smooth curves to her thong. Fucking hell. He wanted Granger. He wanted her now. He groaned a little as he watched her perfect tits bounce as he stepped forwards down the long train.

Hermione could see him looking up and down her body, his stony eyes unreadable. But if the bulge that was pressing against her bum was anything to go off she'd say he was enjoying the view. She grabbed her skirt hem just as it was about to reveal her thong, just before her eyes flicked down to check her skirt she caught his eyes staring unabashedly down at her breasts. She could feel her shirt being pulled down slightly revealing her pink bra and even more cleavage. Draco groaned, she couldn't help but blush at the noise, she was actually quite proud that she could do this to him without laying a finger on him.

"Something the matter Draco?"She dragged out his name almost into a moan, She felt his bulge grow even bigger again and blushed a deep red.

*

"Something the matter Draco?" He could feel his cock firmly pressing her against her arse and wanted nothing more than to slide it between her thighs. The way she had said his name had made him so fucking hard, he was concentrating immensely on staring ahead of him it took him a few seconds to clock she had called him Draco and not Malfoy.

"Granger," he mumbled softly, he hated that he was lusting after a filthy mood-blood like this but she was gorgeous and her body was something that would grace his dreams for the rest of his life. But fucking hell he had to put her down before he ended up getting fully erect. He gently spun her around so she was facing forward and let his hand relieve its grip on her leg, his fingertips nimbly tracing a line up the middle of her leg and continuing up to her inner thighs. Draco was surprised she hadn't stopped him yet. He looked briefly up at her face to see her plump lips parted in an O shape and her eyes slightly closed in anticipation, maybe she wanted this as much as he did, the sight made him even harder. He wanted to pin her against the wall and make her moan his name again. He stepped forwards as she stepped back, firmly pressing herself against the wall, her arms still draped across his shoulders, her book forgotten on the floor. He stepped forwards again, now pressing himself against her body, his erection firmly pushed against her abdomen, he gazed curiously down at her parted lips wondering how they'd feel around his shaft, and leaned down to cup her face with his hand. Hermione pulled him in closer. Fuck. He hadn't expected her to respond like this. But he knew it was what he craved, what he needed. Their eyes met and it felt as if their worlds had suddenly stopped. They had become one being together, their hearts racing to the same beat, their bodies drawing closer and closer. Draco hadn't known lust like this before, it was something new, something exciting, something he desired to explore. He felt her right leg wrap around him, pulling his hips firmer against hers, he could feel the warmth coming through her thong as she got more and more aroused. They couldn't resist.

Two pairs of sinful lips crashed together at the same time, caressing one another. Licking, sucking, biting. Fucking hell she was good. Too good. If he carried on he knew he'd end up fucking her right here and now.

He had to stop himself.

Fucking hell what was he doing thinking about Granger like this when he had Pansy.

But oh fuck she was so hot.

What in Merlins name was he doing.

But he wanted to force his cock down her throat.

He whipped his hand away from the mud-blood, pulled his body off of hers. Muttered a harsh "Next time, watch where you're going Granger!" and stalked down to the slytherin compartment.

Hermione Granger was left standing confused and rather alone half way down the train she'd let that stupid prick carry her all the way down the train away from the head compartment , she knew she'd get Malfoy back but she didn't know how just quite yet. She turned her attention away from the idiot ferret to her uniform, her shirt was pulled so far down her entire bra was nearly exposed, and her skirt was folded so it barely covered her pants. She wasn't annoyed per se more confused, why Malfoy had had a reaction like that to her was dumbfounding she knew she was -what some would say blessed- but she didn't understand, Malfoy hated her and she was supposed to hate every bone in his stupid gorgeous body. She continued her lonely walk down the train, her mind completely absorbed in ways she could get 'revenge' on the cunning snake. She gradually turned her thoughts away from Draco, to whom the head boy would be. She hoped it was someone sensible or at least someone she got along with, she knew it wasn't Neville, Harry, Ron, Sheamus or Dean as she had asked them all over the holiday.

She began thumbing through her book on advanced potions again, trying to find the page she was up to before she had walked into Malfoy. Arriving at the head cabin she slid the light weight glass open and gazed at the plush velvet seats, it didn't smell vaguely musty and the table wasn't sticky at all. She sat down on the seats and immediately sunk into the soft cushion. Her instinct was to lay down and sleep, but she wanted to be alert for when she first saw the Head Boy, She reached to the table where she had placed her Advanced Potions book and began to read up on 'liquid luck'.

Okay soooo, I had a review about my poor spelling and grammar and went back through and attempted to change it all. Please please tell me if there is something you think I should change. I struggle to spot it :( Anyways I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Love you allll xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2: This isn't the greatest chapter ever I've been seriously stressed with a lack of ideas for about three weeks now. please forgive me xx —

"All aboard the Hogwarts express!" Hermione jerked awake at the loud shouting, banging her head against the luggage rack above her. As she nursed the bump she stood and smoothed out her skirt, attempting to regain her balance. She picked her book up off the floor and placed it back on the table, then bent back down to pick up her wand. After having sorted herself out, she opened the sliding compartment door and stepped out onto the busy train determined to go and find the Weasleys and Harry. It was only a few minutes of searching around until she heard their loud shouts from on the platform.

"Ginny would you watch where you're putting your fucking case!" said a very irritated Ron nearly shouting at his younger sister. Ginny groaned in response

"Piss off would you ron? If you had smaller feet and weren't such an over grown freak then maybe I wouldn't drop things on them all the time." She glared at him, challenging him to argue with her. Hermione stifled a laugh and walked quickly over,

"I missed you guys!"

"MIONIE!" Came a loud shout from Harry and Ginny and the two of them ran forward to embrace her, Harry lingered a second too long and whispered that he missed her in her ear. This did not go unnoticed by Ginny who jokingly said she hadn't received that much attention from him all holiday and she was his girlfriend. Her eyes turned to Ron who slowly approached, taking in Hermione's appearance and swallowing slightly when his eyes slid down over her cleavage down to her short black skirt that covered next to nothing and over her tanned legs. He let out a low whistle in appreciation of his girlfriend. He tucked a piece of her chestnut hair behind her ear and kissed her softly on the cheek. He pulled away and murmured in her ear,

"Mione baby, you better come to my compartment later I've missed you."He walked past her and turned again to look from behind before addressing his sister and her boyfriend

"Let's grab a compartment and get changed." Ginny turned quickly to Hermione and said "Come and find us after you've finished your duties", gave her a quick hug and followed Harry and Ron onto the train.

Hermione entered the head compartment again and grabbed her book, she may as-well wait until the Head Boy showed up before beginning her patrolling duties. She reopened her book and wondered how many times she would have to re-read the page on bezoars by the time the train had set off, she had started to read it three separate times now before being interrupted. She heard the compartment door slide open and mentally changed the three to a four. She glanced up to see who opened it and barely suppressed a groan, the devilishly handsome figure of Draco Malloy towered over her in the doorway a small smile on his chilled features. A Malfoy smiling could never be a good thing "Can I help you Malfoy?" She asked not even trying to keep the venom from her voice. She glared at him daring him to come a step closer.

"Back on last name terms are we?" His question provoked thoughts of his gentle fingers tracing a line up her thighs and she shivered at the thought.

"Yes we are Malfoy, now is there anything you need or are you just here to bother me?" "Brightest Witch of our Age?" He shook his head

"Come on Love put two and two together." She frowned at the pet name but dismissed it. He waited for her to clock what he was talking about, and judging by the pained expression that had just appeared on her face, she knew exactly what he meant.

"I should have known." Was Hermione's only reply.

Draco Malfoy was sat with Blaise Zabini when he saw Potter and his Blood-Traitor friends walk past his compartment, dragging their tatty luggage behind them. He immediately noticed the lack of Granger's bushy presence -not that her hair was bushy today, it was sleek and soft and fell around her body, rippling with her movement- he stopped himself.

What the fuck had he just thought. 'Sleek and soft' Bloody Hell, HE was going soft. Although, he couldn't help but wonder where she could be and what she was up to. Considering he knew she was on this train after his run in with her before, he was naturally curious. Perhaps she had already found a compartment and Potty and the Weasels were simply off to go and meet her, but she had walked the opposite way after he had left her. Eventually he came to the conclusion that perhaps she was his counterpart for this year, he apologised to Blaise and made his way down to the Head Compartment to check. Surely enough there she was, her petite frame was leant against the window and she was deeply absorbed in her book, he took advantage of the moment to check her out again. He had never quite realised that under all of her baggy school clothes the pretty brunette had spectacular curves, to rival those of top models. She had a small waist and wide hips that lead into smooth long legs. As he released all of this he realised how beneficial this year could turn out to be. He reached out to grasp the handle and slid the door open, he watched her eyes flick up to meet his, a sudden coldness washing over them.

"Can I help you Malfoy?" He smirked, even when she said his last name it sounded beautiful.

"Back on last name terms are we?" She was obviously annoyed he had left her before. But there would be plenty of time for that when they got back to Hogwarts.

"Yes, now is there anything you need or are you just here to bother me?" Merlin she was thick.

"Brightest witch of our age?" How had she not realised that he was head boy he shook his head in disappointment.

"Come on Love put two and two together." He knew the pet name would irritate her but she was irritating him, she really couldn't be this oblivious?

"I should have known."

Damn right she should have, it felt like an eternity he'd been stood their waiting for the galleon to drop. She didn't look particularly happy or angry with the new development, in fact she looked determinedly indifferent. He pondered on what he should do next and decided to sit down, she'd have to get used to his presence considering they'd be spending a lot of time together. He shivered, Draco Malfoy the pureblood heir of the prestigious Malfoy family, would be spending all his time with Hermione Granger, know it all Gryffindor, best friend of his mortal enemy and most disgustingly, a mud-blood. A little part of him told him he was happy about the placement but he silenced it immediately, he knew who he was and how much he was worth and how little she was worth in comparison. But yet he still wanted the mudblood, more than he wanted anyone else he craved her soft skin, her gentle touch and her plump lips on his. She had continued reading, and had tucked her feet underneath her, Draco hated to admit it but she looked so fucking gorgeous, her soft hair spilled over her shoulders and ended just under her breasts. Her heavily lashed lids were nearly closed, and Draco couldn't help but notice that her breathing was becoming softer and more regular. Oh Salazar, she was falling asleep. If he stayed here would it be awkward? What if she wasn't actually falling asleep? Would she wake up and feel strange if he left? If he left he might wake her? Maybe he should stop looking at her? Dear Merlin he'd never been flustered over a girl before. Running his hands through his sleek silver blonde hair, he decided that he'd stay with the witch. He sat back in his chair grabbing his wand before muttering "Lumos." His wand tingled but no light was produced. He swore under his breath, he was going to have to get a new wand. The slight muttering had disturbed Hermione's slumber, and without thinking he leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

What the fuck have you gone and done that for? A little voice immediately scolded him inside his head. Truth be told, he didn't know why, but he wanted to do it again. He brushed her hair off her cheek and watched as her chest began to rise and fall steadily. She was fucking adorable. He placed his cloak over her resting body and stood to leave. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, before stalking down the corridor to find his friends again. He got to the compartment him and Blaise had been in previously, to find it filled with third year Hufflepuff's. So now he'd have to check every single fucking compartment. He was beginning to think he'd have to go back to Hermione when he saw something that made him stop straight in his tracks. The weasel had his arms wrapped around a certain Miss brown, his lips locked on her neck and his arousal clearly obvious through his pants. The poor witches head was tilted back and her lips open with pleasure. She must have been acting, how a Weasley could ever bring pleasure to another human was beyond him. But what shocked him the most, was the fact that the weasel would cheat on a woman as beautiful as Granger. He watched as the stupid weasel slipped his hand down into Lavender's pants. Draco nearly fucking retched, it was like watching slugs have sex. Rage flowed through his veins as he realised what the stupid red head was doing. He saw red, the only thing he could thing of was her. Granger. How would she feel? Could he tell her? Should he tell her? How would she react? Was it right of him to tell her after he had nearly fucked her earlier? Oh fucking hell Ron was so stupid. He knew he wasn't entirely innocent as just an hour ago his fingers had taken the same route up Grangers smooth legs, and his lips had teased hers. But he knew he had to stop. He wasn't a total prat. Draco marched down the train back to the compartment the petite brunette was asleep in. He grasped the handle, determined to tell her what he had seen the stupid twat doing. But as soon as his eyes fell on the figure, all his resolve melted away. He couldn't tell her. He knew he had to, but he couldn't watch that pain on her beautiful face. He couldn't bare to watch the tears roll down over her soft cheeks as she wept over a man who wasn't worth nearly a quarter as much as she was.

— So I know this part didn't have much action at all it just explains some things that happen later in the story I'm also really stuck for ideas right now :( —


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I know the last chapter wasn't the greatest ever but i tried to get this one out as quickly as possible, hope you enjoy xx

Chapter 3:

Hermione felt someone tugging at her arm and pushing her slightly.

"Granger?" A deep voice beckoned,

"Granger you need to wake up, we're at Hogwarts" Her mind slowly began to clear and she put the pieces into place. She had fallen asleep on the train to Hogwarts. She slightly opened her eyes, gazing up at the tall figure hovering over her. A green snake emblem adorned the chest of the figure but he didn't have the sleek blonde hair of Malfoy, instead he had a soft mop of brown hair, and warm hazel eyes, similar to Hermione's. She opened her eyes wider to get a better view, and saw the charming smile of Theodore Nott.

"Afternoon Granger."

She took a second to reply, not entirely sure what to say to someone she had barely spoken to but had known for nearly 7 years.

"Thanks for waking me up Nott," she paused, "it was nice of you."

"Oh it's fine sweetheart, I wanted to see the new look everyone's been talking about."

As if he knew what Hermione was going to say, he cut her off just as she began to speak.

"Nothing bad of course, just that they're surprised the golden girl of Gryffindor had truly splendid curves under her baggy clothes."

A gentle blush graced her face, she hadn't really meant to bring attention to herself like that, she just wanted to feel good in her own skin. Ginny had always told her she had a spectacular body, though truly she'd just never listened, she assumed Ginny had been trying to make her feel good about herself when she was feeling crap.

She stood and brushed her short skirt down, before straightening her shirt and reapplying her lipgloss. Running her hands through her hair she grabbed her cloak, wand and book. Wait, she stopped where she stood, Cloak? She was pretty certain she had left hers in her trunk. Ah well she couldn't just leave the cloak here on the train she supposed. She turned to Theodore to say thanks one last time, before opening the compartment doors and beginning to make her way off the train. All through the walk to the thestral drawn carriages her mind was absorbed with thoughts of Malfoy. She knew this year was going to be hard but she also had a feeling it would be massively rewarding, Draco Malfoy was a stupidly handsome boy- well she supposed he was a man now really but he still acted like a big baby sometimes- and deep down she knew there was some form of attraction. Albeit one of extreme rivalry and competition, but it was an attraction none the less.

"I must say Granger, this new look of yours is, quite a change-" Theo saw the flash of anger on her features and quickly continued "- I mean, merlin, you're stunning. Granger take this as a serious compliment from me, I'm not one to often voice my opinion on girls, you can ask any one in slytherin, but you look fucking fantastic."

Hermione couldn't help but be flattered, here was this gorgeous slytherin - one she knew to have impeccably high standards- telling her how good she looked. Now old Hermione, would have blushed and gotten all flustered, but not new Hermione. No, new Hermione was a force to be reckoned with, she wanted to show that a girl can be smart and also drop dead gorgeous. So instead of stuttering and blushing, she leaned forwards, letting her shirt come lower down and her silky hair fall around her face. She watched Theodore's eyes slide down to her breasts and back up to her lips. Daintily, she traced a finely manicured finger lightly over the exposed skin, making sure his eyes were well and truly focused on her cleavage.

"You're hardly an eyesore Nott." She smirked devilishly at him before running a line up her leg with her other hand. He barely managed to give a response,

"Call me Theo, because fucking hell, I believe we are about to get to know each other very well." He winked at her before his eyes flicked back down to her hand. She let her legs open slightly as her fingers neared the top, giving Theodore an eye-full before slowly starting the process all over again.

"You like what you see Theo baby?" She whispered in a low seductive tone.

"I fucking love what I see." Theo replied in a husky voice, his eyes still glued to the gorgeous vixen sat in front of him.

She could see how hard she was making him already and leaned forwards to let him see straight down her shirt onto her lacy bra that cupped her perky breasts. Fucking hell, she thought, Theodore was huge, she didn't think he was even fully erect yet she could already make out at least 7 inches. Slipping her hand into her bra, she began to tease her nipples, feeling them gradually get harder as she got more and more aroused, a moan slipping out of her mouth as she tilted her head back in pleasure, earning a guttural groan from Theo as his cock struggled against its tight restraints. She couldn't resist it anymore and as she straddled his lap she slowly began to grind against his cock through his pants, letting out all her pent up frustration from Malfoy earlier. She wrapped her arms around his muscular neck and thrust her breasts forwards towards Theo's face as her back arched in pleasure, he licked his lips enjoying the sight in front of him and the sensation of her clit now rubbing against his sizeable dick. She pressed her soft lips firmly against his, flicking her tongue across his once so that he'd open his lips in response. The two began to engage in a passionate duel, both of them fighting for dominance. Hermione nibbled on his bottom lip then sucked to ease the pain, while Theo bucked wildly against Hermione seeking release as she grinded rhythmically against him. They were lost in their own world of sinful pleasure, hell Hermione had barely said 3 words to the guy and they were already grinding against each other in a carriage. It was this same carriage that caused the pleasure to cease, as the carriage bumped up against the slightly raised platform, it sent a jolt through the two students, forcing them back to reality.

Panting slightly but trying to hide it Hermione stood up and immediately recovered her calm attitude. She leaned down and planted a firm kiss on his lips making sure to linger a little longer so he could get a generous look at her beautifully large breasts again.

"Well Theodore, I'll see you around." She blew a kiss to him before bending over directly in front of him to grab her stuff, intentionally giving him a glimpse at her round bum and smooth thighs before hopping over the side of the carriage with her wand and the cloak under her arm.

Theodore sat there a little longer, he had just made out with the fucking Gryffindor Princess, and she he literally made him ready to cum just by grinding slightly against his cock. Salazar, if she could do that so easily, He wondered what else she could do. He glanced down at his erection through his pants before deciding it was a tiny bit to obvious to just go marching into the great hall with it left as it was, and tucked it into his waist band as he made his way off the carriage.

Hermione could hardly believe herself, she had just made out with one of the hottest boys in Hogwarts. She had made him crave her touch and want to bury his cock inside her.

Fuuuuuuck. Ron. How could she had forgotten, she had been so caught up in her selfish pleasure that she had forgotten all about her boyfriend, her loyal boyfriend who had stood by her through everything and adored her with all his heart. Not for long. She had just ruined that by grinding against Theodore Nott like the stupid little slut she was. But holy fuck he was so hot, in fact pretty much all of the Slytherins were, now that she thought about it.

She made her way to the great hall, entirely immersed in her thoughts. But as soon as she swung open the doors, she snapped back to reality. Her short skirt swished around her thighs, as her long flowing hair swayed behind her. Her breasts bouncing with every step, nearly escaped her bra to the excitement of more than few people in the room. She was met with cat calls and wolf whistles along with murmurs of appreciation. Immediately a tall Ravenclaw 7th year with sleek dark hair caught her hand and whispered "I know you're with Weasley but come and find me after the feast." She politely shook her head and slowly walked to the Gryffindor table revelling in the attention she was receiving. Her house mates were all shouting things along the line of "That's our Mione" and "Fucking hell Hermione you look amazing!" She was glad they had taken it well, truth be told she hadn't been quite sure how they would react. She could see Ginny Stood on her stool, wolf whistling and yelling something about how amazing she looked, her blazing red hair still poker straight.

Hermione slid into a seat between Ginny and Harry, opposite Ron. The older redhead immediately began to speak,

"You look bloody gorgeous."

Sheamus Finnigan joined in immediately "Yeah I didn't know you had it in you to wear stuff like that." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a thump from Ron and an amused giggle from Ginny. This continued through the rest of the feast, until everyone had told Hermione how pretty she looked what felt like at least 100 times. The conversation quickly turned to who had returned that year, not many Slytherins had, apart from the core group such as Parkinson, Zabini, Bullstrode and Malfoy. There were a few murmurs of annoyance at the fact that the ferret had returned and Hermione had to bite her lip to prevent herself from commenting on Malfoys reappearance at the castle. It was only now she realised she had missed the sorting as she had been with Theo, and scanned the house tables to see all the 1st years. It was a surprisingly large group considering last years events, many previous pupils had chosen not to return as their parents deemed it unsafe, but she was pleased to see a large number of 1st years. Oh Merlin. First years she would have to look after, she was head girl, and she had entirely forgot. Malfoy was head boy. They shared a Dorm now. She had the responsibility of looking after the students in the school. Merlin, that was a weird thought.

Almost as if Hermione thinking about being head girl caused the conversation to change, Ron began to speak.

"I heard Malfoy was head boy?"

Hermione answered before anyone else could comment,

"Yeah he is, why?" She didn't really want to bring up the fact that they would share dorms and have to talk about Malfoy, hell even just thinking about him made her crazy.

"Well," Ron continued "I can't help but feel bad for you babe, having to share a dorm with that ferret."

"Yeah you can always come and sleep with me if you want." Injected a serious looking Dean Thomas.

"Fuck off, she'd come and sleep with me, like the good girlfriend she is."

Harry, ever the peace keeper and general preventer of Ron's fits of anger, took over the conversation. "We are getting slightly off track," with a side eye at dean. "what we're trying to say is Malfoy is a fucking twat, and if you want to come and stay with us, or Ginny, feel free. We'd be more than happy to help you get away from the stupid ferret." He ended with a genuine smile that you couldn't help but warm to.

Hermione nodded and politely said Thankyou, she wanted to give Malfoy a chance however. She wanted to spend time with him, but she knew if she let her friends have a big say in it, she wouldn't get much of a choice.

Hermione and her friends stood from their chairs as Professor McGonagall ended her speech, they walked in a group together towards the Gryffindor common rooms before Hermione realised she was heading the wrong way. Unlike the Gryffindor Tower which were entered on the seventh floor, the Head dorms were their own tower on the other side of the school. She quickly excused herself and made her way to the dorms, receiving many wolf whistles and cat calls as she walked, her hips swaying and her breasts bouncing in perfect rhythm.

After what seemed like an eternity she arrived outside a portrait of a young woman with long blonde hair that spilled in voluminous curls over her shoulders and down to her waist, She smiled as she saw Hermione approaching.

"Password please?"

"Devils snare."

The portrait swung wide open to reveal a large circular space containing a gorgeous living area, a wide kitchen and a dining room. In the centre of the space, two large marble staircases joined together at a landing that lead to multiple oak doors and corridors. She glanced around the living room, multiple plush white sofas surrounded a glass coffee table on top of a soft unicorn hair rug. The floor was a dark hardwood that changed into a grey marble around the kitchen. Large windows that nearly reached floor to ceiling let the dimming light into the open double story space. The ceiling was domed and enchanted with the same charm as the grand hall and from the middle of it hung the largest, most gorgeous chandelier she had ever seen, it seemed to change shape every second, the glass melting and fusing into a different position, reflecting the orange glow from the setting sun across the walls. The wall nearest to the portrait hole had a large stone fireplace, that was already roaring and spitting out heat the mantle was adorned with magical objects and normal decorations. She placed the cloak on one of the large sofas and made her way round all the exquisitely chosen furniture to the staircase. The bedroom on the left was hers, there was a simple plaque that read "Head Girl" on the right hand side of the double doors. She swung them open and was immediately gobsmacked at the sheer size of her bedroom. A large four poster bed was pushed against the wall on her left, and a fireplace faced it. Directly opposite her, an archway in the wall lead to a large round balcony that over looked the dark lake and the quidditch pitch. It had a small table in the middle with four chairs pushed underneath it and what appeared to be, a hot tub? A fucking hot tub! What would she need a hot tub for? Although she had to admit the idea of sitting out here with a glass of champagne, watching the sunset while the warm bubbles tickled her skin seemed very enticing. Hell, maybe she could get Ron to join her.

She stepped back into her room and began to slip her uniform off, Placing it all neatly on an armchair next to the fireplace. She opened the wardrobe near her bed to find all the clothes already unpacked and hung up. She took one of Ron's large t-shirts off a hanger and slipped it on, pulling a pair of red lacy pants out of the dresser next to it, before slipping them on and sliding into the comfy bed. It was mere seconds before she was fast asleep.

So, did you enjoy? i know i said it would be Draco and Hermione but I can never resist a bit of charming Mr Nott. Anyway leave a review on what you thought, thankyou for reading xx

p.s I apologise Draco wasn't in this part much, but he'll feature in the next chapter I promise :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

—

I feel like this story will get better from now onward, but it's currently a bit of a mess, I am aware. I just wanna say Thankyou to all of you that take time out of your day to read my silly story. I appreciate you more than I could ever say. Xx

—

Chapter 4:

Hermione woke up in the lavish room, the sky outside still dark. She glanced at the ornate clock on her bedside table, 4am, she decided she'd get up for a glass of water while she was awake. Putting on a pair of fluffy socks, she tied her wavy chestnut hair up into a messy bun and stepped silently onto the landing. She saw one of the smaller lights were on in the kitchen, and assumed Malfoy had left it on on his way to bed last night. It cast a warm glow across the rest of the large space making it easier for Hermione to see where she was going. It was at times like this Hermione forgot she was a witch and could conjure light from her wand, but she was already halfway down the cold marble stairs and couldn't be bothered turning around and getting her wand. The brunette walked into the kitchen, her footsteps echoing loudly in the silence as the sound bounced off the cupboards and work tops as she made her way to the large sink, grabbing a glass as she did. She turned on the tap, the loud gushing of water against the basin making her jump.

Little did she know it also jerked someone else awake, Draco Malfoy nearly jumped out of skin at the sound of the rushing water. Banging his knees off the table he was sat at. He looked around, he was sat at a large circular table on a wide balcony that overlooked the beautiful lake, the dark sky above him was littered with bright stars that seemed to go on forever. If he strained his eyes he could just see the sprawling shapes of the mountainside in the distance, the view was spectacular. He stood and walked into the kitchen through the wide doors, and was greeted to an even better view. Granger was stood at the sink, wearing a baggy T-shirt and a red thong, her wide hips swayed as she patiently filled her glass with water.

He silently walked up behind her and lightly placed his hands on her hips, he felt her small body jump out of shock and she spun around to stare up at him. To his surprise and pleasure she visibly relaxed when she recognised his face.

"Fucking hell Malfoy you scared the shit out of me! I thought you were asleep." Hermione scolded him, a playful smirk on her soft lips.

"I'm sorry love, I just couldn't help myself." He stopped himself before he mentioned how enticing he found her body, and how desperately he wanted her.

She laughed and stood closer to him. Still giggling she said

"I like it when you call me names." Fucking hell that laugh. It was beautiful.

He pulled her body closer to him and firmly gripped her smooth arse, looking down into her chocolate eyes. He could feel that her nipples were already very hard as her breasts pressed against his chest and murmured a suggestive

"I know."

In one smooth movement, Draco lifted her up on to the kitchen worktop before letting his lips crash down on hers again, their tongues dancing sensually, flicking against each other. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip before nibbling on it and then sucking to ease it, making a low moan escape her throat. He felt himself getting even harder, his large cock pressing against her smooth inner thigh. He wanted to fuck her, right here in the kitchen. He wanted to bend her over and fuck her from behind. He wanted to make her scream his name. Draco's hands ran all over her body, running wild and teasing her, caressing her exposed skin. His fingers toyed with her nipples through the fabric, before he slipped his hand up the loose t-shirt and began to gently massage her breasts. Earning a soft whimper from her as her back arched in pleasure.

Draco grabbed her arse again and pulled her even closer to him, his cock was now pressed up against her thong, which had been pulled slightly. He wanted to slide them off and gently make passionate love to her. He took a second to take in her appearance, her nipples very obvious through her thin T-shirt, her wide thighs spread, and the soaking thong slightly to one side, exposing her juicy pussy. He swore his mouth was watering. Her wavy hair was tied up in a bun, exposing her neck and he decided the smooth skin there was his next target. He pressed his lips against it, before starting to suck it and bite down. He knew it would leave a mark. It would be his mark. Her hips began to grind against his cock, as she let out another moan this one even louder than the last. She clearly wanted him. He bit down again, and began to thrust against her, letting the tip of his throbbing erection tease her clit. He lifted her top over her head, letting her large breasts free, they bounced with every wild thrust of Dracos hips. Her nails raked down his back as she held herself firmly against his body, the pain making him moan with sinful pleasure.

"I need you, baby." She whispered against him, her warm breath down his neck sent shivers down his spine, his pleasure heightened as she leant down to nibble on his earlobe and suck passionately before leaning back as he began to devilishly kiss and lick her breasts. "I need you inside me."

Draco was nearly all consumed by lust but the little part of him that was still thinking logically, told him this was all wrong. She's worth more than a quick shag on a kitchen counter. That little part of him was right, he wasn't going to fuck her right here. However he would still give her what she wanted.

"Mione, get off the counter." She nodded and slid off, He now towered over her and leant down to capture her plump lips in another passionate kiss, lifting her onto her tip toes as he deepened the kiss. She pressed herself on him, pushing his back against the counter. She pulled away from the kiss to smirk seductively at him, her lips swollen from his lustful advances. She got down on her knees, roughly pulling down his sweatpants as she did, the only barrier left now was his boxers, and she didn't want them there for a moment longer. She pulled them down, freeing Draco from his restraints. His cock stood at its full 8 inches and for a split second, he could tell she was nervous, but immediately her expression become one of extreme lust and desire. She began to gently rub his cock with her left hand, before licking all the way up his length and flicking her tongue around his tip, making sure he was wet enough. Hermione slowly kissed her way back down his shaft to stare up at the devilishly handsome blonde through her thick lashes and began to gently suck on his balls, caressing them with her tongue. After she worked her way back up to his tip, placing gentle kisses all over his throbbing cock, she slipped him all the way down her throat, as far down as she could manage. Hermione pulled away and smirked up at him, she was ensuring he got nice and wet before she wrapped her hands right around Dracos large cock and quickly slipped them up and down as she sucked and licked his tip.

She was teasing him, and he couldn't help but start to get frustrated, he wanted her to take his cock down her throat. She stopped sucking for a moment to undo her bun and her long hair fell down over her shoulders, letting Draco tangle his hands in her chestnut locks and force himself further down her throat. She continued to suck him off like this for a while. Playing with his cock and swallowing his pre cum. Merlin she was good. She was fucking amazing. He started to throat fuck her as he began to get close. A deep guttural moan escaped him, letting Hermione know how close he was to cumming. She quickly pulled off his cock, leaving a light kiss on the tip of it.

She looked up at him, her chocolate eyes glazed over with lust. In a seductive voice she moaned, "I want to swallow your cum Draco, every last fucking drop of it." Merlin she was going to be the death of him.

She wrapped both of her soft hands around his dripping wet length and slowly tossed him off above her eye level so she could keep eye contact with him and drive him wild. She felt his cock begin to throb as he got closer and closer to cumming, she put her plump lips back on his tip and began to suck, humming slightly as she did, the vibrations sending waves of pure pleasure down his cock. Dracos moans got louder and deeper, as Hermione began to suck more vigorously, her tongue running zigzags up and down his massive erection. He grabbed her hair and forced her down on his cock just as he came, she swallowed the warm load, not a single drop spilled. He shuddered and slumped down onto the floor opposite Hermione.

Hermione was a fucking goddess. She was everything he wanted. She was spectacular. Her long hair spilled down over her shoulders and covered her breasts, she was sat with her legs spread, still kneeling from taking his cock down her throat. Her thong was soaking wet, and her face was flushed with desire. It wasn't even their first day together and they were already absorbed in the passion between themselves. Draco adored the seductress in-front of him, he had done for years. But he had hidden it, perhaps he wasn't even aware of it, but he knew he would still have to, no matter how well she took his cock. However, hiding it could wait.

She pushed herself onto her hands and knees, crawling slowly towards him, licking her lips. Fucking hell she was beautiful. Her body was amazing. She reached up to catch his face in her hands before planting a kiss on jawline, trailing them round to his lips before pushing him backwards, and straddling his waist. She trailed a dainty finger down from his collarbones to his cock before grabbing it roughly.

"Fuck Hermione stop." Draco nearly moaned. It felt sooo good but so painful at the same time, he needed time before he was ready again. He pushed her off him, gently lifting her legs from over his torso. He stood to leave and go to bed but Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards her.

"As much as I want to say I'm finished with you, you need to finish me off." Hermiones low tone was music to his ears, she wanted him to please her. And he was an expert in pleasure.

"It would be my honour." He winked and lifted her bridal style, laying her down on one of the plush white sofas, placing a light kiss on her forehead as he did. He knelt down and spread her thighs, pulling the red thong off of her and discarding it across the room, He began kissing the sensitive inside of her thighs while he traced small circles with his fingers. He licked a line down one , and gently blew on it, the sensation sending shivers down Hermiones spine and making her moan, Merlin she was so gorgeous.

"Stop teasing me Malfoy." The way she said his name when she was turned on made his cock hard. She made it so easy. The way she told him what to do. Fucking hell. It was hot. He spat on his fingers before beginning to stroke Hermiones clit, he rubbed gently at first. Making Hermiones hips buck wildly against his hand seeking release as he toyed gently with her. He began to lick at the juices that were starting to run down her smooth legs. Merlin she tasted amazing. His tongue replaced his fingers sensually teasing her clit, and his fingers slid down to begin to slowly pump in and out of her. He started with one, making a loud moan escape her lips. As if spurred on by the noise he inserted another finger, beginning to pump faster. She was soaking wet, her juices making it easier for Draco as her wide hips now bucked rhythmically with his fingers while he played with her. He curled his fingers as his tongue flicked her sensitive clit, his fingers hit her g-spot repeatedly and she moaned Dracos name begging him to go faster and harder. He obeyed, his fingers roughly thrusting into her as his tongue rubbed vigorously against her. "Fuck, baby I'm gonna cum." Hermione breathily moaned as she neared climax. Draco smirked with his head still between her legs and pumped faster and faster as her breathing got heavier, her large breasts rising and falling rapidly. All at once, she came all over Dracos fingers and into his mouth, he lapped at her cum and gently thumbed her clit while she came down from her orgasm. Hermiones chocolate eyes met his own stormy grey ones, as he suggestively licked his fingers clean, Hermiones juices running down his chin. He lifted himself and sat himself down on the sofa next to the brunette, draping his arm over her shoulder as he did. They stayed like this for a few minutes. Before Dracos husky voice rang out in the silent room, "Hermionie love, you are fucking unreal."

"You're not half bad yourself," she replied, a cheeky smile toying on her lips.

"Seriously, where did you learn that shit?" No one could be that good naturally, not even someone as exceptionally smart as Hermione. She took a second before replying.

"If you really want to know, It started with Harry, he was on one of his off periods with Ginny and we were both drunk, he ended up fucking me senseless and from that moment on we had a pleasing but peculiar sexual relationship. It didn't feel wrong but it also didn't feel right. Then when I got with Ron we both agreed it should stop," As she was talking Draco remembered what he saw on the train, but decided again not to tell her, she was having a moment of almost vulnerability, and he wasn't about to interrupt.

"Ron wants to shag me, but it just feels wrong, I don't want his hand on my body, but I still love him. I don't understand it." She sighed as she looked out of the large window nearest to her. Draco recognised that look. It was a look his features often bore, one of deep confusion. He reached over and cupped her face.

"Hermione, wether you are ready for Ron or not, shouldn't matter, if you truly love him then you will eventually be ready for him. But I wouldn't rush into anything." He chuckled slightly, remembering that mere minutes ago, her lips had been round his cock. She realised what he was laughing at and thumped him lightly on the arm.

"It felt right with you though." She didn't mention that it also felt right with Theo. But she hadn't lied to him, it did feel right, and she would definitely dream about doing it again.

They lay in silence for a little while longer, before Draco patted Hermione on the arse and whispered that they should go to bed. Both of them still naked, they made their way up the marble stair case, sharing another passionate kiss before parting to their bedrooms. Draco slid into his bed and whispered to the darkness "Goodnight my little vixen." Little did he know, across the wide landing, Hermione had whispered something similar before falling into a deep slumber.

Hermione was awoken by the sound of birds chirping outside on her balcony, the pleasant sound rang through her large room, spurring her to get out of her large bed. She stood, only just realising she was stark naked, causing images of what had happened last night to flood through her head, she could barely help but blush. She'd sucked Malfoy off, and he had licked her out. He'd done it well too. She quickly pulled on a smooth black thong and matching bra trying to change her train of thought, but only inticing it further towards Malfoy. She remembered the red thong that probably still lay discarded on the floor downstairs, the thong that Malfoy had torn off her before helping her climax. Malfoy. Everything lead back to Malfoy. She grabbed a pair of thigh high socks from her dresser and pulled them over her legs, then after putting on a button down shirt, slid on another short black skirt. She stood in front of the mirror and adjusted her outfit, undoing a few buttons on her shirt, giving the material a rest from straining around her large breast. She grabbed her wand and her bag, before sauntering down the staircase and throwing the bag down on a chair at the island in the kitchen.

The brunette used her wand to turn on the speakers in the kitchen, playing her love song album. Shortly after, her beautiful voice rang out across the living space along with Whitney Houston's "Clock strikes upon the hour, And the sun begins to fade. Still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues awaaayyyy!" Her hips swayed in time with the music as she began to make her breakfast, she spun to the fridge, her wild hair whipping in the air around her as she danced. She was a sight to behold. She continued to dance to the song and get her breakfast going until the chorus came on. "Oh, I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody, Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody!" She sung it at the top of her voice, still managing to match the amazing vocals of Whitney. She continued flipping her eggs and buttering her toast while singing and failed to hear Draco come in but he sure as hell heard her. He couldn't help but chuckle at the witch in front of him, she was beautiful and also entirely absorbed in what she was doing. He watched her for a few moments, amused by her sheer joy. He couldn't help but start to hum along, it was only then that she noticed him leant against the worktop and as the morning light streamed in through the large windows, she was possessed by a sudden urge to dance with him she grabbed his hand and spun him into a dance. Their bodies moved rhythmically together, they were one complete unit, and they could almost predict the others next move. Hermione stepped forwards, Draco mirrored. Draco pulled her close, Hermione pulled him closer. They were lost in a world of joy, both of them completely absorbed in the chemistry that surrounded the pair, if they weren't oblivious, perhaps they would have realised how quickly they had fallen. But instead they would continue to deny the passion between themselves, insist it was all just because they were lonely, just because they were there, had someone else been there then it would have happened with that person instead. But anyone who had known them for long enough, would tell you that there had always been a hot passion between the two, they were what some would call star crossed lovers.

—

So there you go, a relatively passionate chapter, and it's only going to get saucier. I'm having a shit tonne of issues with my family and friends at the moment so updates won't be regular. I'm so sorry but it should be fine soon enough. Xx

—


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

—

An: Okayyyy so this chapter isn't exactly fantastic but I tried my best, I really did. I hope you enjoy anyway. Drop a review anyway. I love you all

—

Chapter 4:

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Ron Weasleys quill hit the side of the desk again.

"Ron will you fucking shutup!" Hermione grabbed his quill and launched it across the charms classroom.

"You're so annoying!"

Ron's fists clenched, a tell tale sign of one of his fits of anger. However, Harry having dropped charms the year before was not there to play peace keeper.

"What the hell did you do that for you stupid bitch." They didn't need to speak quietly as the class was in the middle of practicing the Patronus charm, the Gryffindors who had attended the DA meetings were finding this easy, and multiple ethereal animals were soaring around the class. One came close to Ron and he swatted it away with an angry swipe of his hand,

"You haven't answered my question Hermione, what the fuck did you do that for."

"You were pissing me off tapping it against the desk and I'd told you loads before!"

"I don't care, you should have just asked like a normal person!"

"I did you ignorant prick, you stopped momentarily then just carried on!"

Ron apparently had no answer to this apart from to growl slightly as he turned away from her to retrieve his quill. He marched past the slytherin desks, ignoring their taunts.

"What's wrong weasel, someone twisted your second hand pants?"

"Oh no weasel what happened? Have you parents had to sell you to buy tea for tonight?"

"Trouble in paradise? Grangers new look to hot for you? Cuz if that's the issue I'd be happy to handle her on your behalf." This came from a smirking Theodore Nott who winked at the brunette stood near him, she replied with a wink of her own and slight smirk. This didn't go unnoticed by Draco who abruptly got involved in the taunting.

"Granger getting too much attention now? Are you tired of being out shone by everyone you know?" It wasn't his greatest insult but it had been purely out of irritation, and as everyone knows, no one performs well when angry. He didn't even glance at granger as he spoke, not caring what she thought.

More jeers came, more and more of them now involving an amused looking Hermione.

Ron was furious, he stormed back to his seat next to Hermione, who understood his anger and gently comforted him while trying to hold back giggles of her own. She glared at Malfoy who just smirked back and turned to face the front of the classroom. She continued watching him as he tiredly flicked his wand and muttered a quiet "expecto patronum." A silvery dragon burst from

The tip of wand, before soaring around the high ceiling of the classroom. Hermione watched it quietly, decided that the dragon summed him up perfectly, his name after all literally meant dragon. People who usually had this Patronus were impulsive, but had good instinct and reactions. They tended to encase their emotions within themselves which can lead them to come across as very cold and blunt. She decided his Patronus was quite literally exactly him summed up, though she didn't find the scaly beast particularly attractive which was where the dragon and Draco began to differ.

Through the rest of the day Hermione found her thoughts wandering back to that particular blonde. She wondered what could happen between them, if anything. She knew it wasn't a fantastic idea to suck off your best friends mortal enemy, whilst you had a boyfriend. She knew nothing could or should happen again but she could help but fantasise about him. She knew she shouldn't but for some reason all of her thoughts lead to the ferret, she had a boyfriend who loved her, and his family adored her. The more she thought, the heavier the weight in her stomach got, until it felt like it was around her ankles. Her thoughts wandered further and further, would the Weasleys take her back after they found out she had cheated on their son. She didn't have parents of her own, she couldn't fall back on them, she would be shunned by the family she had surrounded herself with. All because that stupid pure-blood prick Malfoy and her inability to resist him, but was he really that irresistible or was she just desperate? She had done the same with Harry, and she hadn't felt anything for him, she wasn't too sure if she felt anything for Malfoy either, it was just good to have a body to hold close. Fucking hell. Why she let herself get in situations like this she would never know. She continued her downwards spiral of thoughts until a low voice probed her stream of conscience.

"Hermione love, what's wrong?" Harry's warm arm draped over her shoulder.

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about?"

"Nothing important."

"Mione, if it's enough to make you stop concentrating in class, it's important enough."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. He had a point,

"I didn't sleep much last night, that's why I'm not focusing." She knew he wouldn't believe the lame lie but she knew he would back off slightly.

"Alright, but if you need help thinking about whatever it is. Then I'm here." He pulled her in for a hug. "I'm always here." She smiled into the hug, Harry would always have a special place in her heart, and she knew she would always have one in his. He broke the hug and leaned back to look at her,

"When this class is over, let's go for a walk and grab some food from the kitchen, we can get Ginny and Ron if you want."

She shook her head.

"No walk?"

She shook her head again.

"No ginny?"

She shook her head one last time.

"No Ron."

It wasn't a question, it didn't need to be, he had seen the way their relationship had strained over the holidays, and he understood. Ron was his friend but he had seen the way his mood could turn within a second, and understood why when Hermione was feeling vulnerable, she wouldn't want Ron around.

Hermione nodded, "We should probably go back to the common room to grab a cloak or something warm, it's freezing outside." It normally was, the Scottish Highland wasn't necessarily renowned for its fantastic weather. It took Hermione a second to remember that they no longer shared a dormitory. She sighed. "I'll meet you at the entrance to the great hall."

Harry nodded gently before continuing.

"We can always go and visit Hagrid while we're out."

Hermione turned her attention back to the class and silently wished the hour away.

Draco sat, his chin in his hands, as his mind relayed the events of last night. Hermione's soft lips on his, her gentle hands caressing his skin. Her beautiful body and her equally beautiful face, she was stunning. The little whimpers she made when his face was between her legs. But, she was with weasel and as despicable as the entire weasel family was, he wasn't one to lower himself to the standards of blood traitors. Blood. Moodblood. He had licked out a fucking moodblood, he was nearly on Weasleys level. That stupid dirty bitch had lured him in before laying her filthy hands all over him.

Merlin what had he done, he needed to relax. Pronto.

He rose from the white sofa, grabbed his wand and that stupid muggle thing Pansy made him buy at the start of the year, something about "quicker booty calls." He tapped in a quick text

'I need something, come to my common room x'

He had a reply within seconds

'Omw, you need me to grab anything on my way up? Some drinks or something? x'

He typed a quick reply

'Nah just you and those wonderful hands of yours ;) x'

Draco made his way upstairs to grab some oils and changed into a t-shirt and a loose pair of grey sweatpants. He quickly checked Grangers room before heading back down the large stairs, she wasn't in. Thank Salazar.

He slowly walked back down the stairs after closing the doors to the bedroom. He made himself an ice cold glass of lemonade, taking it with him when he slumped down on the sofa to wait for Pansys arrival. He checked the phone she had given him. One unopened message. From Pansy.

'What's the password baby? x'

He had to think for a second, before typing a reply.

'Devils snare x'

He was sat on his own for barely a minute before Pansy climbed through the portrait hole. She was wearing a pair of grey Cotten shorts and a cropped white hoodie. She looked fucking fantastic, her sleek black hair was tied in two fishtail braids and her smooth olive skin shone subtly in the light of the fire.

Draco smiled at her,

"We nearly match,"

She looked down at her outfit before looking at Draco and laughing "So we do, but I didn't believe I was here for conversation."

"Too right, I grabbed the oils you like. Thought I'd give a little bit back."

"You have much more than a little to give." She said, glancing at the buldge clearly obvious through his sweatpants.

"If you can take it all, I'll be more than happy to give it all."

"Draco baby you know I'm perfectly capable of taking every last inch of you."

"Come here and prove it then."

Pansy almost purred as she sauntered over to the sofa, "how do you want me to take it?"

Draco mulled it over for a second. "Bend over." He pointed to the arm of the sofa.

"And take those shorts off."

Pansy slid them off, letting them fall around her ankles before kicking them across to the other side of the room. She locked eyes with Draco as she slowly lifted the hoodie over her head, letting her perky breasts free. Dracos eyes ran over her body and down to her dark green thong. He wanted her. Not as bad as Granger. Damn Mudblood. How dare she consume his thoughts. He turned them back to Pansy. She was bent over the arm of the sofa, her smooth arse swaying temptingly, and Draco was tempted.

He stood up, thumbing the hem on her thong before reaching his hand down over her mound, his finger slipped inside her already wet pussy he began to play with her as she let out a breathy moan.

He continued to tease her as he slid off her thong, discarding it in the same way he did Grangers. Fuck. Granger. Why was that stupid mudblood in his head again? Pansys moan snapped him back to the present, her soft body infront of him.

"Help me take all this off." He gestured to his clothes as Pansy turned to straddle his waist. Her finely manicured fingers traced his abs through his t-shirt, letting her other hand play with the hair on the back of his head.

She took his shirt off, revealing his perfectly toned muscular body. His smooth skin was pressed against Pansys breasts as she leant forward to tug his sweatpants off. He kicked them off while Pansy ran her thumb around the waistband on his boxers, pulling them down far enough to release his large erection. Pansy cast the contraceptive charm before dropping her hips onto his cock, immediately releasing a moan. Draco grunted in pleasure but lifted her hips off of him.

"Bend over." Dracos words were like music to her ears, she wouldn't even have to work, he really was in a giving mood.

Pansy did as she was told, bending over the arm of the sofa, letting her legs spread slightly as she did. Draco rubbed her smooth arse, gently massaging the skin, letting his eyes wander all over her body. He knelt on the sofa before sliding his erection between her thighs, a moan escaping Pansys pink lips. He buried himself inside her, before pulling out slightly and thrusting back in. His thrusts became more wild and passionate as he pulled slightly on her loose braids, her back arching in pleasure. She let out a loud moan as Dracos hand came down sharply on her arse, the sound spurring him on.

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry grimaced as the half-giant loaded more rock cakes into his arms. "It's really, er, nice of you?" As much as Harry liked Hagrid, he had to admit, he could come on a tad bit heavy some times.

Hermione giggled at the scene, the large man had an equally large heart and despite the lack of taste in the rock cakes, Hermione appreciated the guesture. She hugged Hagrid -as much as she could with her arms full of rock cakes- before he opened the solid oak door onto the cold grounds.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione shouted their farewells as they made their way up to the castle. A few moments passed before anyone spoke.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Harry said something about you not feeling great?"

The two girls were walking slightly ahead of Harry though they were aware he could probably hear everything they'd say. So Hermione decided she'd hide at least some of the details, certain blonde details.

"Yeah, I'm worried about Ron, I think we're coming to an end."

"What do you mean? Ooohhhhh wait, have you mentioned anything to him?" Hermione barely suppressed a groan at her friends stupidity. Well it wasn't exactly stupidity it was just that her brain didn't exactly run at the same level as Hermiones.

"I've hardly seen him today, last time I spoke to him was last night at the feast." She hadn't seen him in any of his lessons apart from charms in the morning. Which was strange, he attendance was normally pretty good, and he hadn't seemed ill yesterday. Weird.

"When you see him, you should mention something to him."

"But how would he react?" Hermione was alluding to his serious temper issues, knowing full well Ginny had experienced enough of them growing up, and knew to stay away when one was coming.

"Oh shit, that's true. Maybe try to get him on his own?"

"He's always with that Lavender though."

"Lavender huh?" A strange look crossed over the younger girls face. A look Hermione had seen one too many times. It normally lead to trouble.

"Ginny I've seen that look before, what on earth are you thinking?"

"Nothing, Nothing." Her lies were never particularly convincing but it usually helped when she put effort into them, instead of smirking as her plan developed.

"Oh really? You expect me to believe that? You literally have your scheming face on."

"Scheming face? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh sureeeee. I don't believe you at all."

"What my face does and doesn't mean isn't important right now, I want to know

how come you haven't said anything to Ron about lavender, you're obviously aware of the amount of time they spend together."

"Well obviously but they're just mates surely? Spending time with friends is fine."

"Friends who haven't been previously known to have a massive crush on your boyfriend, look all I'm trying to say is, keep your eye open because I'm not too sure if I trust lavender."

"But I can't really, I didn't take many of the same classes as him, and we don't even share a common room."

"Shit. I forgot about that, I'll keep my eye open, I'm in the same dorm as lavender because literally no one came back this year. So if I see anything. AN-Y-THING. I will tell you." Ginny was too nice, and protective. You can't help but adore her, and also be slightly scared of her. But hell what was a strong woman, without the scare factor.

"Mkay but don't mention that I put you up to this."

"I won't obviously. Though do you mind if I get Harry involved, I won't if you don't want me to but I just think an extra pair of eyes would be helpful." Perhaps Ginny was supposed to be in slytherin, that would make sense really, and she had mentioned to George and Fred that she had damn nearly been sorted into slytherin. Cunning little Ginerva Weasley. But she was right, Harry would be helpful.

"Yeah sure, Harry can help. I doubt you'll find anything though."

Ginny nodded,

"let's hope so." Hermione was just glad Ginny had sided with her, two angry Weasleys was a force to be reckoned with. They walked in silence for the rest of the way, only speaking when Harry caught up with them again, and even then it was about quidditch.

"Aaaaaand this is where we part."

Harry's voice turned the conversation back towards Hermione. They had reached the middle of the 7th floor.

"You'll be fine without us?" Came Ginny's soothing voice, followed by Harry's.

"We're always here for you Mione."

Hermione nodded, she knew they would be. They always had been. She nodded goodbye to them, hugging Ginny before stepping infront of the portrait.

"Devils snare."

It swung open. Hermione stepped into it, through the silencing charm. Immediately greeted by the loud moans of one Pansy Parkinson, and two writhing bodies on the sofa. The same sofa that Draco had made her orgasm on just a day ago. Draco. The damn prick was now shagging the Slytherin slut senseless. They hadn't noticed her yet, perhaps she could escape.

Stepping quickly back her hip knocked into a side table, sending a large dish of acid drops flying across the floor, instantly drawing the attention of the 'lovers'. She expected shouting or screaming, at least a hex cast at her, but instead they continued. Draco glanced up momentarily, only to be pulled back under by Pansy.

Hermione regained her balance before stalking across the wide living area and up the staircase, swinging her door open before slamming it shut. The tears began to fall before she even flung herself onto her bed, cascading down her face, the sobs wracking her petite body. She lay there for hours, shaking and sobbing, until she finally fell asleep.

It was 3am, Hermione Granger was beginning to stir from a reasonably bad sleep, her tear stained face still baring the upset of last night. The young girl stood, barely keeping herself stable as she walked to the mirror. She was a mess.

Her hair hung tangled above her waist, and her shirt was stained with tears. The normally pristine makeup had spilled down her face, her mascara running tracks over her rosy red skin. Her hands were still shaking, but they were steadying as she straightened her uniform, wiping the smeared lip gloss from off her chin. She needed a bath, and a good chance to think over everything. She stumbled into the large en-suite joined to her bedroom, nearly falling into the marble tub. Merlin Hermione. At least try to walk straight.

Hermione grabbed at the tap, spinning the faucet making the hot water gush out, splashing against the side of the tub. She added bubbles as the water rapidly filled up to the brim. She stripped off her uniform, discarding then on the tiled floor before she slipped into the large tub. The warm water working miracles on her sore body, she allowed her mind to wander back to Malfoy. Malfoy. Who had shagged Pansy in front of her, acknowledged her and simply gone back to it. Why did she care? She had Ron. Although she had felt his eyes burn into her back as she left, maybe he felt a tiny bit sorry. But she'd be damned if she went back to him. He wanted to play a game. But she was above that, games were for children. She'd show him how the grown ups played. She grabbed her phone from the side of the bath. Typing a quick message:

'Meet me tonight? X'

—

AN: I've actually planned this story out a little now, and this chapter was painful to write. It took me two whole days to try and type the 'sex scene' between Draco and Pansy. But yeah, I hope you enjoyed it x

—


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

—

Okie guys so here's another chapter and I've gone off plan kind of but ah well fuck it who honestly cares,

I also got a review saying the characters in this were very OC which is true so I would like to say this is just my assessment of the characters,which some of you may disagree with. Also any dramionie fic is massively OC but yano people only complain when it doesn't suit them. :) But seriously if you don't like it, simply don't read. I love all of you xxx

—

Chapter 6:

"Oh fucking hell, Styrke. What do I do?" Draco stroked his eagle-owl affectionately.

"How can I make this okay? I fucked Pansy in-front of her and felt nothing but shame. I don't know what I can do? Would she accept an apology? I don't think she would."

He sighed, a deep sigh that rattled through his body. He'd messed up and he had to do something about it. He tied a letter to the handsome owls leg and watched him soar away into the dawn.

"I need to apologise." He stood from his crouched position, wishing that he hadn't texted Pansy yesterday, it was a stupid selfish move. But then again he knew that his relationship with Hermione would have to remain permanently professional and friend-like. If she would even consider him as a friend. He supposed he should be civil to her at least, his father wasn't here to force his pure-bloodedness on him, and if Hermione would accept it he was ready to swallow his pride and apologise. Why he'd even decided to shag Pansy was beyond him, she wasn't attractive or witty, and she certainly wasn't Granger, but what happened had happened and there was nothing he could do to solve it. Except perhaps he could get a time turner or pay someone to make one for him? That would work wouldn't it? He groaned. No. It wouldn't work and he would simply have to apologise to Granger.

He walked slowly through the old castle, contemplating his options. He doubted she'd be ready to talk so early in the morning - if she was even awake- and probably needed some time to mull over things on her own. He decided his best option was to apologise after the feast tonight, try and get her on her own or get her in the common room so he could say sorry without being overheard. His strides became quicker as he walked back to his new accommodation. He had a feeling that the hot tub tucked away on the back of his balcony could help relieve some of his worries. Checking the watch on his wrist, he mentally mapped out his morning. He could get in the hot tub, have a shower get dressed, finish the ancient runes essay and grab breakfast before Granger would even be up. Perfect.

Draco reached the portrait of the young girl with flowing blonde hair and stood in-front of it, coughing slightly to get her attention.

"Oh sorry." She giggled, "Password please?"

"Devils snare."

The portrait swung open, the girls giggles still echoing down the corridor, and Draco climbed through the portrait hole. He stood in the immaculately decorated room, only now realising how many doors there were and how little he had explored, he opened the one directly underneath the large stair case, which lead to two more doors. The door on the right, a modern and freshly decorated bathroom with a shower: the door on the left, a small yet useable cloakroom.

His adventuring continued up onto the large circular landing. He knew the double doors nearest to the stairs was his bedroom, and the one next to it was another door to his bathroom, but he had no idea what any of the others were. He opened one, a large gym facility complete with weights and a muggle sound system. He opened another, a small - relative to the massive one downstairs- sitting room with large comfy looking sofas with numerous throws and cushions. Another, a large room with a swimming pool and an enchanted ceiling that displayed a midnight sky that swirled and twinkled similar to the charm in the great hall, although Draco found this one always showed a night sky with twinkling stars. Another door opened onto a spare bedroom with twin double beds and rich red decor, the door next to it was obviously meant as a guest bathroom and was slightly smaller than his en-suite but still had a bath and a shower. He came to the final door, a double door -similar to the one that opened to his bedroom- he swung them open to a vast library with rows upon rows of old tomes and books, from what he could see it was two stories high and various seating areas were scattered within. His only thought was 'Merlin, Granger is going to have a heart attack when she sees this place'.

Having quenched his need for exploration, he strolled back into his room and continued on his plan, exploring the tower had taken up a large chunk of time, but he guessed he could live without doing his hair. He stripped off his sweatpants, folding them neatly and putting them back into his dark oak wardrobe. Taking off his shoes and socks, he sat down on his bed before throwing his socks into a washing basket on the other side of the room and placing his shoes beside him. He slowly took off the grey t-shirt he was wearing, revealing his broad chest, expertly toned from work in the gym. He had well defined abs and a dark half snail trail that he had been meaning to shave for a while but never got round to. He mentally reminded himself to trim when he got in the shower after his dip. He took his tight boxers off and threw them on top of his socks before grabbing a robe from his wardrobe and heading out onto the balcony. He placed the robe on a chair near to the tub, before turning it on with his wand and adjusting the temperature. He stepped into it and sighed, gently letting the water relax his taught muscles and sore body. Who knew so much stress could make your body ache?

Birds soared in the sky above him, calling out to each other. Painted orange by the rising sun, they dipped and weaved around the dark shadows of trees on the horizon. The sounds of bird calls and the rustling of leaves in the wind soothed his mind and alleviated the growing weight in his stomach. He was at peace with himself. similar to a Buddhist monk, he took himself away from his body, letting his mind relax as he departed into the land of tranquility. Bubbles of peace and calm bursting upon him while waves of serenity lapped at his bare skin. He watched seconds turn into minutes and minutes into hours as he slipped deeper into the intoxicating grasp of solitude. Only when he noticed the sun much higher in the sky, did he propel himself enough to stand from the captivating waters, telling himself he'd be late if he stayed within them any longer.

Draco stepped out, grabbing the soft robe he had laid our earlier and wrapping it around him as he strolled back inside. He walked though his bedroom into the adjoined bathroom before throwing off the robe and turning the shower on. He folded it and put it next to the sink before playing some music through his phone and hopping into the shower. He started to wash himself as he 'sang' with the song.

"Damn, my AP goin' psycho, lil' mama bad like Michael, Can't really trust nobody with all this jewellery on you,"

He'd found out about Post Malone through Theo and he had to admit, for a muggle artist, he was good. He'd been listening to his album almost religiously and knew every word to every song.

He was in there for a few minutes before he'd finished, and the bathroom was so steamed up he had to clear the air using a charm he'd seen his mother use when he was little. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into his bedroom, running his hands through his wet hair as he picked clothes out of his wardrobe. He dried himself thoroughly, leaving his blonde hair damp loose. The sides were kept short, but his fringe fell over his forehead and slightly into his eyes, he irritatedly pushed it back, but it just fell back. Damn that Hot tub and his need to explore, he wouldn't have time to slick it back like usual. He pulled on another one of his skin tight shirts, buttoning it quickly before tugging on a pair of dark green boxers, then a pair of tight black dress pants. Draco picked from his selection of belts, one black dragon hide belt with a golden buckle and wrapped it around his waist. He tied his tie and grabbed his cloak from where it was hanging on the wall. He stepped out of his room to catch Hermione walk down her side of the stair case, her skirt flaring around her thighs, occasionally giving a flash of cheek. Her hair falling straight down her back and shining in the light from the large windows. He had to resist the urge to wolf whistle. Now was not the time. He quickly went back into his room, assuming that she hadn't seen him.

Hermione stood up, feeling greatly refreshed from her bath a few hours ago. She had straightened her hair -she had also used multiple bottles of sleekeazy's hair potion- and it fell in a sleek curtain down her back, she got changed quickly and grabbed her phone to check if she had a reply. She did. It read:

'Yeh sure baby, you want something? Xx'

'Just you ;) Xx'

'Come by my common rooms tonight then Xx'

She smiled, although she hadn't been spending time with Ron recently. He was clearly still into her and she was pretty sure she was into him. Despite the events with Malfoy, she was pretty sure he had just caught her off guard and she hadn't known how to react, it was the same for Theo.

Hermione walked over to the floor length mirror and looked at her outfit, she looked as stunning as ever and as much as she hated to admit it, she knew it. She walked into the bathroom and applied a light layer of makeup, gave herself a final look over, grabbed her wand and strutted down the landing before walking down her side of the stairs. She noticed Malfoy staring at her but made no effort to look at him, still pissed off that he shagged Pansy in front of her and didn't bother to even acknowledge her. She swayed her hips and let her skirt flash her ass occasionally, giving him a glimpse of something he'd never have again.

Hermione reached the end of the staircase, just as she heard Malfoys' door shut. She looked up at the door silently willing that the boy behind it was someone different and not the pureblood prince of Slytherin. Her thoughts continued down this path as she walked down to the Great hall for breakfast, deciding she'd rather risk her chances with Ron's temper than stay around Malfoy. The doors swung open as she stepped near them, letting her into the large room. She walked in, letting all the attention follow her. People's heads whipped around to get a look, she thought that maybe after a day the attention would die down but Merlin was she wrong.

Hermione's silky hair shimmered as she walked slowly through the great hall, multiple pairs of eyes following her every move. As she walked, her tight shirt strained to contain her breasts, the gorgeous smile on her face betraying her true emotions. It was her winning smile that made her instantly likeable, the way her chocolate eyes lit up as her dimples began to show. You couldn't help but warm to her. She strutted the rest of the distance to the Gryffindor table and plonked herself down next to Ron who slithered an arm around her waist. Hermione didn't notice the dark look she received from Lavender sat opposite her as she leaned into a kiss with Ron, neither did she notice Ron's apologetics smile at her when Hermione pulled away. So she continued happily, placing food onto her plate and engaging in conversation with both of them.

Only when a bell rang to mark the beginning of first period did she start to think about her classes today. SHIT. She had a transfiguration essay due for today, she had meant to do it last night. But Draco and Pansy had happened. She had transfiguration second period so she wouldn't have time to sneak off to the library. It was very unlike her to forget homework and she hoped Professor McGonagall would let her off easily. So, with a mind full of apprehension, she trudged to potions, trailing far behind Ron and Lavender.

When she finally arrived at the door Hermione noticed Ron had already sat with Lavender, and remembered her conversation with Ginny, maybe something was going on between them. But she was hardly in a place to comment, so she guessed she'd talk to Ron about it later. She'd left it so late, the only available seat was next to Theodore Nott. She groaned. Not that she was massively against Theo, she just didn't want to be sat near Malfoy, but unless she was going to sit on the floor Theo was the only option.

She walked over to his desk and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. When he turned, she smiled at him and muttered,

"Hope you don't mind, all the other seats were taken."

"I don't mind at all Hermione, sit down." He smiled at her. A genuine smile that made her heart race and momentarily forget how to speak. She blushed slightly and sat down, placing her bag of books at her feet.

"Granger? Have you met Blaise?"

Theo's low voice rang out again as she sat back up, he was gesturing towards an incredibly gorgeous boy sat on the bench infront of him. Hermione looked him over before replying,

"No I don't think I have."

She'd bloody remember if she had, he looked like he had been chiselled by god himself. His gorgeous dark skin looked smooth and well looked after, she suppressed a smile. Better than Ron, she thought, he forgot to put deodorant on sometimes. Theo continued "This is Blaise Zabini. Blaise this is Hermione Granger."

Blaise turned to look at her before simply replying,

"I know, I know, the brains behind the golden trio and suddenly the hot topic of all the boys in school. Nice to finally talk to you though." Hermione blushed.

"The what now?"

"The golden trio, dolcezza, is a name given to you, Potter and Weasel by practically the whole school."

Hermione giggled, and felt the weight around her shoulders drop slightly.

"I suppose I've been called worse."

"My apologies mio tesoro, some of us do not know how to control our tongues."

Blaise shot a filthy look at Draco who was attempting to look disinterested in the conversation. She noticed Draco had been watching the exchange very closely up until then, but didn't look at him and turned her body so she was facing away from him. Their conversation continued animatedly through the lesson and by the end of it Hermione had entirely forgotten that Ron had chosen Lavender over her.

"Well Hermione," Blaise said as he stood up "We should definitely meet again soon, or rather, sit together in lessons more."

Hermione laughed "it would be my honour Blaise." Blaise gave her his arm and she looped hers round it, grabbing her bag with her other hand as she did.

"Will my lady let me escort her to her next class?" Blaise asked, a charming smirk on his handsome features. He already knew the answer and with a grin from Hermione he lead her off to transfiguration. They walked together all smiles, Theo joining in and linking his arm with Hermione. She couldn't help but feel like she had known them for years even though she had barely spoken to them, it was strange. They walked down the corridor, entirely absorbed in their own conversation, so absorbed Hermione wasn't even thinking about her friends. Who were walking infront of her, Harry occasionally turning around to look at her and check the Slytherins hadn't killed her. Ron hadn't looked at her once and had generally ignored her presence much too interested in Lavender.

The beaming trio arrived outside of transfiguration, Draco lagging behind slightly and scowling at the display of friendship infront of him. Inter house unity was only allowed if it was him and Granger. Not Theo or Blaise. He would have to talk to them later, or perhaps talk to Granger. She had been actively avoiding him, and he know he had done wrong but surely not this wrong? They weren't together or even close, they were just desperate and lonely. It was stupid, but it was still entirely his fault and because of that he had to make it up to Hermione without pushing her away further.

Draco wasn't the best at apologising but he was sure Granger would appreciate the effort, right?

He strolled into the Transfiguration classroom, glaring at McGonagalls back while she stood at the side of the room, rooting through a cupboard and cursing under her breath. Draco sat down next to Blaise and opposite Theo, Hermione had slid next to Blaise and he was glad she wouldn't have to turn her back on him. A deep scowl settled across his face, his eyes dark and stormy, which didn't go I noticed by the ever observant Zabini.

"Draco what's up?" Blaise asked him quietly, he knew the blonde didn't like to talk about his feelings even though he had no choice to display them to Blaise. But he also knew that he tried his hardest not to let them show, so for his mask to slip would mean it had to be something important.

"It's nothing I just forgot to finish my ancient runes essay this morning, but I think Professor Babbling might let me off since I'm head boy now."

Blaise knew he was telling a lie but didn't want to pressure him, so left it at that, turning back to face Hermione just as Professor McGonagall began to speak.

"Boys and Girls, before we get started on today's lesson, I would like all of you to get your essay on The History of Transfiguration and place it on your desk in front of you, I will come round and collect it in a minute. But first I want you all to get your wands out, as it is our first lesson after the holidays I decided I would ease you in with a practical."

Draco nearly stopped scowling, the old witch could be nice sometimes. He reached into his bag to get his essay he had finished over the holidays and saw Theo and Blaise do the same. However, perhaps most bizarrely, Granger didn't, she instead groaned and kicked her bag back under her desk, grumbling about how she meant to do it last night. Oh fuck, Draco realised he was the reason Hermione hadn't done her homework, that would not go over well when he tried to apologise later.

Professor McGonagall moved swiftly in and out of the rows of desks, gathering completed essay after completed essay. It was only when she arrived at the table Draco was sat at that her rhythm stopped, he believed the reason she stopped at first was because she saw her golden student effectively 'fraternising with the enemy'. But the shock only deepened when she saw the empty desk in front of said golden student, she shook the obvious conclusion away, Hermione Granger ALWAYS did her homework.

"Miss Granger,did you not hear me tell the class to get their essays out and put them on their desk." Granger blushed.

"Yes Professor, I haven't finished it."

"Hand me the incomplete essay and I will mark that for you."

"I forgot it when I left this morning Professor, I'm so so sorry, I'll bring it to you tomorrow?"

Now had McGonagall not often been tough on the Slytherins who were sat around Granger, then she may have let her off, but since she didn't want to appear biased she answered her differently.

"That simply isn't good enough Miss Granger, come to my office tonight to serve a detention."

Draco could see Hermione wanted to argue, but she forced a smile on her features before replying "Yes Professor."

The severe witch gathered the rest of their essays and moved on to the next table, tittering slightly as she did. Draco turned back to the front of the class, focusing on not angering Hermione or even looking at her for that matter. The lesson continued with Draco sat in silence, just wishing the lesson would end so he could give in his ancient runes essay, make up some head boy bullshit and leave early to nap. He needed a very long nap.

—

Okay so I actually planned on making this part a little longer but I truly couldn't be bothered, I hope you enjoyed anyway. I love you all xx

—


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so so so so sorry that this took so long, literally nearly half a year. Im just not having the best year so far

Chapter 7:

"Professor?" Hermione asked shyly, as she stepped carefully into the headteachers office, "I'm here for my detention."

The office had been completely redone since Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape had sat there, there was a deep tartan rug on the floor and two plush leather chairs placed in front of deep oak desk. A thick black fur was placed over the back of one of the chairs, glinting bizarrely in the light from the roaring fire facing away from the desk. The walls were still adorned with portraits of previous headmasters, who all lazily looked at Hermione as she entered. Professor Dumbledore smiling widely at her, his wise eyes twinkling even through the canvas, Professor Snape nearly smiled, his hands shifting in his lap. Hermione smiled politely back at the pair before stepping further into the office.

The stressed grey hair witch looked up from her desk, and smiled. "I actually didn't want you to do detention, I just wanted to talk to you. Is everything okay? It is very unlike you to not give in homework and I noticed you weren't sat with Potter and Weasley." She smiled warmly at the young girl, and Hermione couldn't help but smile back. "No no everything's fine I just completely forgot about the homework, and I arrived late to the lesson and there was no seats accept from with Theo and Blaise." The old witch pondered over the use of first names but continued, "Good good, but please Hermione remember that I'm here if you ever need to talk. However, if you don't mind there is something I need to ask of you?" Hermione nodded and sat in the comfy chair opposite her, sinking into the luxurious fabric as the older witch began, "You remember the Yule ball?" How could Hermione forget, she had been swept off her feet by the handsome Victor Krum and it was the first time Ron had noticed her as a woman. "I could never forget, but I'm not too sure what you're getting at?" The older witch smiled kindly at Hermione. "I'm think we should hold another ball and I would like you and Mr Malfoy to help me and the other members staff organise it. I believe having students influence things like the decorations and theme would help the ball seem more in touch with the rest of the pupils. I have also noticed your flare for organising and Mr Malfoys suprising flare for decor. So with your permission, we can sort out a suitable time and date for the ball and begin designing the theme and so on and so forth." Hermione smiled widely, her eyes lighting up with glee. "of course we will help, though if you don't mind, can you speak to Malfoy? We aren't talking at the moment." The old witch didn't look surprised and barely held back a chuckle, instead she just agreed to call him into a meeting. They launched into a discussion about the best dates for the ball and a loose idea of what the theme should be.

Hermione Granger strutted confidently round the cold stone corridors of the 7th floor to her dormitories. Nothing made her happier than organising and she had just received the biggest task ever. She walked towards a gang of Slytherins gathered around the top of a stair case. Unusual of them to be so far from their dungeons but she supposed they were feeling brave. She surveyed the rowdy cluster of boys, amongst them was Theodore Nott, the handsome, hazel eyed-king of slytherin who called her over as she walked past.

"Hermione love, come here." He grinned devilishly as the young girl turned to face him, but his smile quickly turned into a frown as Theo noticed the look on her face. "Sorry Theo, I've got shit to do." She smiled apologetically at him, her dark brown eyes gazing into his warm hazel ones.

"Can I see you soon?" He pulled another of his dashingly dazzling smiles, hoping to win over the petite brunette, but it again faded quickly by a sheepish one when the Slytherins boys around him laughed and started to make comments about what was possibly going on between the young couple. Hermione let out a little giggle at some of the remarks before looking earnestly at Theo, "Not today but you should come round tomorrow though." She left out her plans for Ron and how it would consume the entire night, and instead just allowed a slight rose blush to tickle her soft cheeks. She turned and walked away, feeling the burning of multiple pairs of eyes on her as she did so, her hips swaying slightly . She heard dead silence until she rounded the corner and Theodore Nott's voice rang out "Well I hate to see her go, but I love to watch her leave." Earning him loud laughter from the equally testosterone filled boys around him. Hermione couldn't help but shake her head and giggle. Boys. How truly predictable they were.

Draco Malfoy was sat cross legged on the cold floor, his wand gripped tightly in his hand. He was focusing every ounce of his being into making his wand work with him again, it had worked momentarily in charms when he had produced his Patronus the other day. He concentrated fiercely again, he felt it tingle ever so slightly, but after a split second the sensation disappeared and his wand returned to normal. He launched it across the room as red hot anger momentarily flooded his body seizing his mind. His body slowly collapsed in on itself in exhaustion, he really didn't want to deal with this right now. He stood up to go and retrieve his wand, just as the large portrait swung open, nearly hitting him square across the head.

In walked a happy looking Hermione Granger, she smiled nonchalantly at him as she walked daintily past entirely absorbed her own thoughts. She'd obviously been let out very early from her detention with McGonagall, but then again he wasn't surprised. He remembered something Snape said a few years back about her being very very overprotective of her cubs, and he could see it now. However what truly consumed his mind was the smile, maybe she wasn't as angry as he thought she was, but Merlin she looked spectacular when she was happy.

Hermione continued to walk past him, barely acknowledging his presence. She had a plan to knock both Draco and Theo out of her head. She was going to have the most wonderful mind blowing sex with Ron. She let herself hum a little tune to herself as she walked up the large sweeping marble stairs her mind wandering in anticipation. She gently trailed her manicured fingers on the wide handrail as she continued to climb, unaware Dracos stormy grey eyes were following her up. She reached her solid doors and, still humming, swung them open into her bedroom, pushing them closed when she had stepped in. She threw her wand and bag down onto her comfy bed before turning her thoughts back to her little mission: Hermione had narrowed her outfit options down to a final three, not that there was enough material to really call it an outfit, but she had three choices nonetheless. She hastily pulled off her school uniform and discarded it across the room, opening the draw that contained all of her lingerie and pulled out the three options.

The first 'outfit' consisted of a deep ruby red bra with smooth cups and a trim of gold round the hem, paired with a matching red thong and thigh length thin socks that were connected to the thong with thin straps of material. Gryffindor colours, Ron would like it. She clipped the bra on, before pulling on the thong and deciding against the socks, She looked at herself in the mirror, red and gold complimenting her tanned skin, the gold making the highlights in her hair more obvious as it shone glamorously in the light from the blazing fire. The red bra easily supported her large breasts and showed off her ample cleavage, the hem on the bra guided the eyes down Hermiones body, over her slim waist onto her wide hips and then onto the Scarlett red thong. She spun slightly to see herself from the back, her soft, round ass was accentuated by the positioning of the thong, making it look even more delectable than usual.

Despite how good she looked, Hermione decided she should try the last two outfits before deciding on what to wear. The second option was a bodysuit, it was black silk, but the hem was lace. It was gorgeous but not entirely easy access, so she decided against it and skipped it. She slid on a white bralette that showed her nipples through the fabric, the intricate lace her only shield from the cold air that blew in from the balcony outside. They poked through the fabric, rubbing against the lace pleasurably as they got gradually harder. She picked up the matching thong and pulled it up over her curves and onto her hips, this thong was all white lace and had elastic straps on the side of her hips, the designer obviously deciding that very see through lace wasn't quite enough for him. She looked again in the mirror at her long flowing hair then at the beautiful contrast between the white lace and her golden skin. Then at her cleavage that drew all the attention, as the white lace left barely anything to the imagination, her soft skin exposed as her nipples remained prominent. She grabbed a white silk robe, her wand and her cloak from the back of her door before stepping out of her door.

Fuck. She hadn't put the robe on. Draco was still downstairs. He was looking at her, or perhaps fucking her with his eyes, she didn't even glance at him before walking down the stairs, her breasts bouncing freely in the white bra she was wearing, her nipples poking out again as they rubbed more vigorously against the lace. She reached the bottom of the large staircase and, fully aware Dracos eyes were still on her, pulled on her silky robe and then her cloak. The excitement was building in her head, it had been a while since her and Ron had been intimate and they hadn't had sex yet, but she felt ready, and she knew it was going to be spectacular. If Harry had felt good and she hadn't even loved him in that way then surely Ron was going to be even better. She gained a slight gleam in her eye as she thought more and more about what they would do together and with her cloak billowing behind her, she left her common room, her last thought that when she returned here later tonight she would be infinitely more happy than she was now.

Little did she know, Draco had seen the gleam in her eyes, her outfit choice and knew what it all meant. He didn't know why he felt crushed but he did, his insides felt like they were squirming and tying knots with each other, trying to weigh him down and hold him rooted to the spot. However, there was another strong emotional in the every growing mix that circled his head, deep passion, he wanted to tear that tiny bra off of her and mark his territory and his body agreed with him, if his boner was anything to go off. Now, he decided, would be a good time to use the gym and distract himself.

Hermione had left the handsome blonde behind without so much as a goodbye, but her thoughts weren't on him, they were on her boyfriend who unknowingly was about to receive the best surprise ever. Warmth flooded through her body in anticipation of what was to come, she could hardly contain her excitement and kept smiling randomly as particular thoughts crossed her mind giving her plentiful ideas of how to make this the best sex she had ever had. A few seconds later she arrived outside gryffindor tower, she had taken a shortcut hidden behind a statue of a large Phoenix that lead out onto the corridors again virtually right next to her intended destination. Hermione stepped cautiously in-front of the portrait of the sleeping fat lady, aware that if anyway saw what she was wearing she would be down for endless teasing, her voice rang out clearly "Gillyweed". The fat lady nodded slightly in her slumber and the portrait swung open. Thank Merlin, the common rooms were nearly empty, she walked quietly across the warm room, nodding a 'hi' at Seamus and dean who were sat in the corner on a large comfy sofa, and made her way up the stairs on her left. She climbed quickly and nimbly with anticipation spurring her on, she reached the large door labelled "7th years" and swung it open.

The world stopped. Her boyfriend had his body wrapped around none other than a naked lavender brown, his skinny arms propping him up over her while his hips thrust into her. His thrusts were wild and erratic, their moans equally animalistic and loud. She hadn't known rage like this before and it swept over her body in a white hot wave of burning fire. She stood silently for a moment not quite sure what to do while her boyfriend had yet to discover he had been caught, not decided yet but not exactly comfortable watching the scene develop: she coughed before saying loudly,

"not interrupting am I?"

If Hermione had been in a laughing mood she would have laughed and laughed at how quickly they jumped apart, lavender diving under the duvet to hide herself from Hermiones eyes, and Ron sliding off Lavander and grabbing a pillow to hide his manhood. But since she wasn't, she just stood at the door glaring at Ron, a moment passed, then another. Hermione grew angrier by the second,

"You're not even going to apologise? Or even come up with a dumb excuse?"

She stalked into the circular room, "Stand up." Her commanding voice rang loud around the room, a steely quality to it, she didn't sound as if she was going to cry, she sounded as if she was ready to go into battle. Her loud voice startled the pair into action, Lavander scrambled out of the bed clutching at the duvet to hide her body, while Ron slowly stood from the other side, his face growing redder and redder. Hermione turned to face Lavender.

"Brown, get out." Her voice was harsh and authoritative, and made lavander jump, she quickly scarpered out the room, still tightly clutching the duvet to her body.

When Hermione had watched her leave, she flicked the the door shut with her wand and turned back to Ron.

"So, are you planning on apologising or are we going to stand here all day?"

Ron turned, if possible, a deeper shade of crimson.

"Listen Mione, it wasn't what it looked like I was-" Hermione cut him off,

"I don't want excuses, I just want to know why? Am I not good enough for you?"

Ron turned to face the large window next to his bed, he took a few moments and a deep breath before replying,

"Honestly Hermione, no you're not, you don't want to shag me, the only time you toss me off, you moan about it. But lavender would happily do everything, she would ride me, suck me off, toss me off whenever I asked her to-"

Hermione cut him off again,

"So you decided to shag another girl instead of just asking why I was uncomfortable with it? Or just respecting that I wanted to take my time? I came here today to do what you wanted, I even got all dressed up for you." Hermione dropped her cloak to the floor, and undid her robe, letting that fall on top of the cloak. She stood in front of Ron in her tiny white lingerie as he tried to take in her appearance, his draw dropping as his eyes wandered down her body, over her smooth breasts, to her small waist and her wide hips.

"Bloody hell, Mione." Ron stared and stared for what seemed like hours, his face growing more scarlet by the second. He stepped forwards and placed his hand on her hip, gently caressing the soft skin. He continued, "Its not too late for me to shag you is it?" Winking cheekily at her.

"I'm not going to lie Ronald, I'm not exactly in the mood after seeing you fuck another girl, but if cheating turns you on then by all means go for it."

Ron's face lit up,

"Really? You wouldn't mind? I've slept with her for quite a while and I wouldn't want to break things off."

"No you idiot I would mind, im also going to pretend I didn't hear you confessing to cheating on me very regularly but i understand why you did it, I know you don't want to take things slow and I'm prepared to forgive you, if you promise not to choose lavender over me. But while we're on confessions, I have one to make. I sucked Malfoy off."

A stunned silence filled the room, Ron gaping at Hermione. His voice was dangerously loud when he next spoke,

"Let me get this right, YOU sucked off MALFOY?"

Hermione was quick to answer,

"Yes but it was only once and I've regretted it every minute since."

Hermione smiled apologetically. Surely if her literally rearranged lavenders guts so many times he could maybe forgive her sucking Malfoy off, right? But Ron remained silent, his fists clenched and his teeth grinding, so Hermione tried again,

"I'm so sorry Ron I wasn't thinking and he just came up on me and I just decidedly do it, I wasn't thinking straight I'm sorry." Hermiones voice cracked slightly and she hung her head.

Ron looked down at her,

"Hermione I know me shagging a girl is forgivable but you sucking Malfoy off? I just can't let you continue to be my girlfriend after you've taken him down your throat."

Hermione faltered, had she heard that right? It was okay for him to have a consistent sexual relationship with another girl, but she couldn't suck off another boy? Albeit Malfoy, but honestly Hermione didn't think it made that much of a difference he had become much more civil with Harry after the battle, actually thanking him for saving his life and had stopped teasing Ron for being a 'blood traitor', She chose to forget the snide remark he made the other day in charms about him everyone Ron knew outshining him.

"But Ron, Malfoy isn't that bad and I'm not prepared to ruin our relationship over him."

She turned away from him, only realising that this could seriously be the end of the road for her with the man she thought she would marry and have children tears threatened to fall thick and fast but she blinked them away, not finished arguing.

"And if you seriously think you shagging a girl everyday is worse than me with Malfoy then you've got something wrong with you, do you not think I feel how you feel right now? Broken and betrayed? Or can your mind not comprehend that other people have feelings? I know I'm not innocent but you are certainly not any better than me."

Ron fired back,

"I fucked lavender because she was ready to give me everything she had, you wouldn't even let me near your vagina you freak. And why did you fuck Malfoy? 'Because he came onto you?' Pathetic, as my girlfriend you should have been able to say no to him. I can't believe you'd suck him off before me."

"To be honest with you Ron, feeling your hands on my body physically repulsed me, I hated it and every time you would try and force yourself on me I had to try and convince myself that it was normal and I should atleast try to enjoy it, but I couldn't, and that had nothing to do with the somewhat below satisfactory size of your cock."

Ron went bright red,"did you prefer Malfoys cock you slag? Do you want more of it? The second you leave here are you going to go and take it again?"

"Actually, were not on speaking terms at the mome-"

She was cut off by Ron's loud laughter, "so you couldn't even suck him off well enough for him to want to talk to you. Just another reason for me to leave you."

Hermione couldn't be arsed with, she knew he'd come running back to her, "You know what Ron,do it, break up with me. I don't want to be with you any more than you want to be so let's just end this absolute shit show now."

"Okay great I don't wanna be with you anyway?"

"Have a nice life Weasley."

Hermione grabbed her robe and slipped it on followed by her cloak and sauntered out of the room, she felt the tears again, but didn't let them fall. She nodded bye to Seamus and Dean who were now playing a very intense game of table tennis on the wooden coffee table in front of the fire, and walked out of the portrait hole, taking the short cut she took on her way there. She whispered "Devils Snare" and the little blonde girl in the portrait looked sympathetically down at her before swinging open.

Hermione slumped down onto the sofa and began to cry, the sobs wracking her small body as her tears ran down her face, she lay there letting her body release all its emotions, as her ragged breaths became deeper, she slipped into another slumber.

She woke a few hours later to a glass of cold water, a painkiller potion and a note.

' _I know you're not talking to me at the moment but I've turned your jacuzzi on for you so you can go and have a dip if you want, I've also got a painkiller potion for you if you've got a headache as well, feel better soon love,_

 _Draco X'_

She blushed, even if he was a twat, he knew how to make her smile. She pulled herself into a sitting position and gulped down the glass of water followed by a swig of the potion. Grabbing the note, she stood and walked up the large staircase, firmly gripping the handrail to steady her shaking legs. She swung open her bedroom doors and could immediately hear the bubbling water from her hot tub, she dropped the note and the potion on her side table then stripped off her clothes. As she stood in front of the mirror, she couldn't help but stare at her body, her only thought was why she wasn't good enough? But she didn't let herself feel on that thought, she knew better than that, so instead she pulled on a bikini and walked out onto the balcony, ready to relax in the soothing waves of the hot tub.

She walked onto the wide balcony, immediately greeted to a beautiful view of mountains and forests and the sound of bubbling water, her feet were cold on the stone floor and she rushed to get into the warm water. Lifting her leg over the side, Hermione felt her body relax already even as she dipped her toes in, unable to relent any longer, she gently lifted the rest of her body into the tub. The bubbles tickled her skin and massaged her aching muscles, erasing all the physical pain she felt, leaving her with the emotional, so she focused on that.

The first thought that had been lingering at the back of her head, was why Ron thought it was okay to be so hypocritical, she wasn't innocent in the situation but surely he was even more guilty than her? He had repeatedly cheated on her whereas she had only done it once, she didn't suppose that her little moment with Theo counted, but if it did she had still done it less than Ron. Her next thought was why she wasn't good enough for him, she thought he would have waited for her to be ready: he acted like he would have but maybe everything he did was an act? She would never truly know and maybe she was happy with it that way, she'd rather pretend that he had loved her than know that he didn't. Her next thought: why she had let herself cheat on Ron all he had ever done -apart from shag another girl- was love and support her. They argued but that was only healthy, and helped her understand what exactly went through his thick skull. She supposed that Malfoy was just too attractive to ignore, especially when he had his hair down like he had today, who would have guessed that the stone cold slytherin had silky smooth locks. But he truly was gorgeous, his sculpted face and his chilled body were only part of it, his stormy grey eyes that hid secrets only he knew of.

A sudden cough broke her thoughts, and there he stood. Malfoy at her balcony door.

"Listen Hermione before you scream at me, please hear me out, I'm so sorry, I didn't think about how much me shagging Pansy could hurt you. If I could take it back I would-"

"Draco Shutup and get in the fucking tub, it's fine."

"I thought you were upset about it?"

She sighed deeply,

"I was but there's something else, but don't worry, it's not you."

"If you're sure."

Draco undid his robe and folded it onto the wide railing on the balcony,

"I came ready, I kinda hoped you'd let me in with you,"

He walked slowly over to the tub, giving Hermione a while to look over his body, which she did happily not even bothering to hide it.

Draco Malfoy stood over the sleeping figure of Hermione Granger, he could clearly see the tear tracks on her beautiful face. He couldn't help but think it was over him, what he had done with Pansy, his desire to wake her up and apologise was over whelming, but he relented, deciding to write a note and apologise later. He strode upstairs and grabbed a scrap of parchment before scribbling down a quick note, he grabbed a glass and filled it with water, before getting a painkiller potion from his medicine cabinet. He placed them all in front of the slumbering figure, brushing her hair out of her face as he did so.

As he walked back up the stairs, his mind was consumed with images of him and Hermione in a hot tub, doing things he knew she would never do with him. But Merlin the day he stopped thinking about them was the day Pansy Parkinson married Arthur Weasley. He entered his room, pulling off his tight shirt and his fitted pants before quickly combing his soft hair and letting it fall down onto his face. He hoped that Hermione would let him talk to her but if she wasn't ready, he got it.

Kind of.

He doubted she'd let him in the tub with her but it was worth a try anyway, so he pulled on a pair of swim shorts and sat back down on his bed, pondering over what to do next. He could always go in the gym again but he didn't fancy getting all sweaty before possibly seeing Granger, her could go for a dip in the pool but he didn't want to be soaking wet if he saw her. He decided he would simply focus on trying to produce the tiniest glimmer of magic from his wand, and so for the next hour, that was all he did.

It was only when he heard a slight noise on the floor downstairs that he stopped, he strained to see Hermione slowly dragging herself up the stairs, her head obviously somewhere else. He felt his stomach twist at the expression on her face, how someone so kind could feel things so sad was beyond him, he just wanted to make it all okay.

He waited until he heard her door click shut before standing from his crouched position,

he grabbed a soft robe from the back of his bathroom door and slowly pulled it on, before walking in front of the large mirror and attempting to style his sleek blonde hair. He ran his hands through it, wishing that it would just stay still for once. He waited a few more minutes, inspecting his body and his face, before spraying his aftershave and grabbing his wand from where it lay on the floor. He swore out loud. He had forgotten that it was broken and in his haste to go and see Hermione he had grabbed it roughly and snapped it even more than it and been originally. He groaned and put it back down on the bed before stepping out onto the Landing.

I really hoped you enjoyed that. i love you all so mucb :)


End file.
